Shadow
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Sejatinya ia hanyalah bayangan semu. Sosok yang keberadaannya terlampau sering diabaikan. Sosok bagai parasit yang menganggu cahayanya. Sosok yang bahkan jika menghilang tidak akan dipedulikan. Sho-ai. twoshot. Angst (maybe). AkaKuro as always.
1. Chapter 1

Pernikahan. Menjadi suatu hal yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Berdiri di depan altar dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Tuxedo putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Surai baby blue lembutnya ditata sedemikan rapinya. Ia mempesona. Sangat mempesona. Orang-orang yang hadir dalam upacara sucinya tersenyum bahagia—seolah ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Namun semua kilasan itu hanya pengandaian yang terlalu tinggi untuknya. Impian yang terlalu tinggi untuknya. Menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai?

Tentu saja.

Tapi apakah orang yang menikahinya itu juga mencintainya?

**Shadow**

**AkashixKuroko**

**Angst. Drama**

**1/2**

**Sho-ai. Typo(s). T. Alur tidak tertata dan segala kekurangan lain.**

Janji suci itu sudah terucap dari bibir keduanya. Pendeta yang membimbing mereka menginstruksikan mereka untuk segera menautkan bibir.

Para saksi yang hadir bertepuk tangan, tak jarang dari mereka yang menitikkan air mata—karena terlalu bahagia melihat kedua insan didepan sana sudah menautkan bibir mereka, yang menandakan mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Pemuda mungil yang merupakan sang mempelai tersenyum memandangi suaminya yang hanya melirik kearahnya. Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, melirik saja sudah sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

Pemuda mungil itu pun memutuskan untuk berbaur bersama para tamu yang nampaknya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tengah meletup-letup dibenaknya. Setidaknya, dengan begini, ia tak perlu lagi merasa canggung dengan orang yang kini telah resmi sebagai suaminya.

**.-.-.**

1 bulan telah berlalu dari hari dimana ia dan pemuda yang sekarang menjadi suaminya mengucap janji. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti di kehidupannya. Terbangun pada pagi hari, sarapan, memulai kesibukan sebagai seorang penulis dan kembali tertidur di malam hari saat ia mulai lelah.

Pemuda mungil yang akrab disapa Tetsuya, tersenyum getir, saat manik baby bluenya tak sengaja menatap potret dirinya bersama teman-temannya dimasa kuliah dulu. Dirinya ada disana, juga suaminya. Tersenyum bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

**.-.-.**

Tetsuya tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Bangun dipagi hari dan menemukan sosok suaminya, Seijuurou, tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumah sederhana mereka—hadiah pernikahan dari orangtua Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menghampiri Seijuurou yang tengah terfokus pada layar televisi yang menyala, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal?" ucapnya begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang suami. Matanya menatap lembut pemuda itu.

Diam.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

Seharusnya Tetsuya tau, berbicara pada sosok itu hanya akan menambah satu lagi goresan dihatinya yang sudah terluka.

Perih. Bagai luka yang ditabur garam.

**.-.-.**

Masih jelas diingatannya, dulu mereka tak begini. Bagai orang asing yang saling tak mengenal. Bahkan, dulu mereka itu bagaikan kertas dan lem yang tak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja.

Jika boleh jujur, Tetsuya merindukan masa dimana dulu ia masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Menghabiskan seharian penuh dengannya... dengan Seijuurou.

Tetsuya merindukan saat dimana Seijuurou dengan manisnya memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tetsuya merindukan Seijuurou yang masih mempedulikannya.

**.-.-.**

Tetsuya terkejut, ketika teman kuliahnya dahulu—Kise Ryouta, menyinggung hal-hal intim yang seharusnya wajar dilakukan dalam sebuah rumah tangga.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengarang cerita.

Menceritakan bahwa Seijuurou adalah sosok suami impian, begitu lembut dalam memperlakukannya, selalu membisikkan kata-kata manis saat mereka tengah bercinta.

Namun sekali lagi, itu semua hanyalah kebohongan. Karena pada kenyataannya Seijuurou sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Bukankah ia memang sangat berbakat untuk menjadi seorang penulis?

**.-.-.**

Tetsuya menghampiri suaminya yang tengah memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian kedalam koper yang berukuran cukup besar. Hanya kemeja, dasi dan jas saja yang ia bawa. Tetsuya menghela nafas, ia tau alasan suaminya mengepak pakaian.

"Kali ini berapa lama kau akan pergi?" ucapnya memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti kamar mereka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diranjang.

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaiannya, "Seminggu mungkin."

Tetsuya menghela nafas kembali, kali ini lebih berat. "Selama itukah?"

Sosok suaminya itu mendengus, ia menatap tajam Tetsuya yang terduduk dipinggir kasurnya—kasur mereka, "Seminggu itu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Jangan berlebihan."

Tak taukah dirinya, bahwa ia baru saja menorehkan sebuah luka baru dihati orang yang dua bulan terakhri sudah menjadi istrinya.

Tetsuya berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak menetes dari matanya. Ia harus kuat. Ia tak boleh lemah dihadapan suaminya, karenanya suaminya tak pernah menyukai orang yang bersikap lemah dan cengeng.

.-.-.

Ini adalah malam pertama dimana suaminya pergi untuk menjalankan tugas perusahaan—yang entah apa Tetsuya sama sekali tak mengerti.

Suaminya adalah seorang direktur muda diperusahaan milik ayahnya, seharusnya Tetsuyalah yang menjadi direkturnya, namun karena Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang penulis, maka perusahaan itu jatuh kepada Seijuurou, yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Tetsuya menatap jendela yang basah akan tetesan air hujan. Tetsuya menyukai hujan, namun malam ini hujan petirlah yang turun membasahi bumi. Sesekali ia menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangannya ketika suara petir saling bersahutan diluar sana.

Tetsuya memang menyukai hujan, namun bukan hujan petir seperti ini.

Tangannya bergetar—mungkin tak hanya tangan, tubuh mungilnya itu juga bergetar karena efek dingin dan juga... takut. Ia memang memiliki phobia. Phobia terhadap cuaca buruk seperti ini.

Sekelebat memori berputar dalam ingatannya. Saat dimana ia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, meringkuk ketakutan karena phobianya. Bedanya, saat itu ada Seijuurou disampingnya. Membisikkan kata-kata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ia hanya sendiri—ditemani dengan selimut tebal yang kini tengah membungkus sempurna tubuhnya, meredam suara petir yang masih menggelegar diluar sana.

"Seijuurou-kun..." isaknya lirih.

Namun, sebanyak apapun ia memanggil nama Seijuurou, sosok pria yang ia cintai itu tidak akan menampakkan dirinya dihadapannya.

.-.-.

Tetsuya menatap kalender mini yang tergelatak manis diatas meja kerjanya. Sudah empat hari Seijuurou meninggalkannya, itu berarti tiga hari lagi Seijuurou akan pulang—dan itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun suaminya yang ke 24.

Memikirkan kepulangan suaminya saja sudah membuat dirinya sangat bahagia. Ia mengambil buku agenda berwarna coklat tua yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Ia menuliskan rencananya untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

Menyambut kepulangannya dengan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan tentu bukan masalah bukan? Siapa tau, dengan kejutan ini bisa meluluhkan hati Seijuurou sedikit demi sedikit.

.-.-.

Tetsuya tersenyum puas ketika ia sudah selesai dengan sebuah kue coklat berukuran cukup besar dan berbagai macam makanan kesukaan suaminya. Semua makanan itu sudah ia tata dengan rapinya diatas meja makan diruang makan rumah kecil mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan suaminya dari tugas luar kota yang harus ia selesaikan—dan itu artinya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun suaminya. Senyum terus terlukis diparas manisnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi suaminya nanti.

Suara bel berdenting, Tetsuya buru-buru melepas apronnya dan berlari menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu yang memang ia kunci. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah seorang lelaki yang baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam rumah mungil tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengikuti arah langkah kaki Seijuurou yang menuju ruang makan. Dalam hati, Tetsuya berdoa kepada Tuhan. Ia berdoa, semoga Seijuurou menyukai apa yang sudah ia persiapkan. Ia berdoa, semoga hal ini benar-benar membahagiakan suaminya dengan kejutan ulang tahun kecil-kecil yang telah ia siapkan.

Bagaikan doanya yang didengar oleh Tuhan, malam itu, menjadi malam yang sangat indah untuknya.

Malam itu, suaminya, Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan satu kata sederhana yang begitu menyenangkan hatinya.

"Terimakasih."

.-.-.

Hari beranjak siang, matahari bersinar terang, tidak tertutup awan. Membuat udara musim dingin di Tokyo sedikit menghangat. Terlihat Tetsuya tengah berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan yang dipadati oleh orang-orang.

Ditangan mungilnya tergenggam sebuah tas yang berisikan makan siang untuk suaminya. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan makananan kepada Seijuurou dikantornya. Setelah reaksi Seijuurou yang menurut Tetsuya positif, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengatarkan makanan kepada Seijuurou setiap istirahat makan siang. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Seijuurou.

Manik baby bluenya melirik arloji yang melingkar manis ditangannya. 15 menit lagi jam makan siangnya akan segera habis. Tetsuya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tidak ingin Seijuurou menunggu terlalu lama. Selain itu, Tetsuya tidak ingin terlambat kembali ke kantornya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari perusahaan Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tersenyum ramah ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan Seijuurou, banyak karyawan disana yang tersenyum dan menyambut Tetsuya dengan ramah. Bagaimana tidak? Tetsuya merupakan putra dari pemilik sebelumnya, dan sekarang ini statusnya adalah istri dari Direktur Muda Akashi Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun?" panggilnya ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan kerja suaminya setelah mengetuk pintu. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati sosok suaminya yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai berkas yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya.

Tetsuya berjalan mendekat, "Seijuurou-kun, aku membawakanmu makan siang. Kau makanlah du—"

"Aku sudah makan." Potong Seijuurou cepat.

Tetsuya terdiam, Seijuurou sudah makan? Benarkah?

"Jangan berbohong, aku tau kau sibuk, tapi paling tidak sempatkan waktumu untuk sekedar makan siang." Ucap Tetsuya sambil meletakkan kotak makan siang yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Seijuurou diatas meja kerja suaminya.

Seijuurou menatap tajam sosok Tetsuya, "Sudah kubilang aku sudah makan."

PRAK

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku." Desisnya sambil meninggalkan sosok suami—atau istrinya—yang tengah membatu ditempat.

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Tetsuya. Tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Paras manisnya masih tetap datar, namun raut terluka sangat jelas terpancar dari manik baby bluenya. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia berusaha membersihkan makan siang untuk Seijuurou yang sudah dibuang secara tak berperikemanusiaan oleh suaminya.

Tetsuya pikir, setelah kejadian kemarin, mereka akan membawa perubahan kearah yang lebih positif. Namun nyatanya?

Masih sama saja, bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan.

Tetsuya tak tau, haruskah ia menyesal karena kejadian ini? Tetsuya rela bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya hanya untuk menyiapkan makan siang ini, bahkan ia rela melewatkan jam makan siangnya sendiri demi mengantarkan hasil masakannya ini kepada suaminya.

Tapi semua perjuangannya sia-sia.

Seijuurou membuang hasil jerih payahnya.

.-.-.

Terkadang Tetsuya bertanya pada Tuhan. Dosa apa yang sudah ia perbuat sebelumnya hingga Seijuurou mengacuhkan sampai sekarang.

Dulu mereka tak seperti ini. Dulu Seijuurou mencintainya, dan ia juga sangat mencintainya.

Masih jelas diingatan Tetsuya, memori ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Seijuurou.

Di perpustakaan kampus.

Dimana saat Tetsuya kesulitan untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak dirak yang sulit dijangkaunya. Padahal buku itu adalah referensi terpentingnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen kali ini. Tetsuya hendak beranjak untuk memanggil Kise—sahabatnya, sebelum sebuah tangan membantunya mengambil buku itu.

Tetsuya terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya ketika sang penolong itu memberikan buku itu kepadanya. Tetsuya tak tau, sosok yang berada didepannya ini manusia atau malaikat.

Tetsuya berani bersumpah, sosok didepannya ini bahkan lebih mempesona dari sosok malaikat yang biasanya berada dalam fantasinya. Tetsuya tersadar dari ketercengangannya ketika sosok itu tertawa kecil padanya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tediam. Bingung lebih tepatnya, ia tidak paham bagaimana orang yang baru saja beremu dengannya ini tau mengenai namanya.

Namanya Akashi Seijuurou mahasiswa Manajemen, jurusan yang berbeda dengannya mengingat Tetsuya mengambil jurusan Sastra, pemuda yang cukup dingin namun terkenal karena kesempurnaannya—itulah yang Tetsuya tau dari sahabatnya.

Awalnya Tetsuya merasa pasti akan sangat mustahil jika dirinya ingin mengenal sosok Seijuurou lebih jauh, namun nampaknya takdir tak berkata seperti itu. Seijuurou—entah mengapa—selalu membututi Tetsuya kemanapun—layaknya bayangan.

Dimana ada Tetsuya, maka kau akan menemukan sosok Seijuurou disekitarnya dan sedang menatap Tetsuya secara diam-diam. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Seijuurou memberanikan diri bukan hanya sekedar menatap Tetsuya dari kejauhan, ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Tetsuya—dengan status teman atau sahabat.

Kurang dari setahun, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou resmi mengubah status persahabatan mereka dari sekedar teman menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.-.-.

Tetsuya berjalan gontai menuju kembali ke kantornya. Ia tersenyum lemah ketika sahabatnya—Kise menanyakan penampilan Tetsuya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Air mata yang mengering. Mata sembab dan tangan yang terlihat kotor.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' untuk menutupi keadaannya. Ia tau, Kise menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut, tidak puas atas jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Namun tentu saja Tetsuya tidak bisa menceritakan ini kepada orang lain. Ini masalah pribadinya. Masalahnya dengan Seijuurou.

.-.-.

Tiga tahun menjalin tali kasih bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Tiga tahun itu, waktu yang cukup lama, cukup lama hingga kau mengetahui segala seluk-beluk tentang pasanganmu. Begitupula dengan Tetsuya, tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Seijuurou, membuatnya semakin mengenal sosok malaikatnya.

Seijuurou yang terkadang manja. Seijuurou yang suka sup tofu. Seijuurou yang sangat menyukai basket—seperti dirinya.

Bagaikan sebuah novel, dimana kehidupan tokohnya tidak akan baik-baik saja, dimana akan ada konflik yang akan muncul menguji tokohnya.

Itu pula yang dialami oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tak tau dengan pasti, sejak kapan Seijuurou perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Menjauh dari genggamannya.

.-.-.

Ia memaksakan matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Tak mempedulikan jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia akan tetap berada disini, menunggu sosok suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, jarum jam terus bergerak hingga tak sadar sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Tetsuya menyerah, ia tak bisa menahan rasa kantuk yang menyergapnya. Maka ia pun jatuh terlelap di sofa putih itu sambil menunggu suaminya—Seijuurou.

Tetsuya baru terbangun saat ia merasakan badannya terasa sangat amat pegal karena tertidur di sofa. Manik baby blue itu menatap jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Pandangan matanya jatuh kearah pintu rumahnya yang masih terkunci rapat. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari sosoknya. Seijuurou tak pulang malam ini.

Ia merasa khawatir, berbagai pertanyaan merasukinya. Dimana? Dimana suaminya saat ini?

.-.-.

Sudah sebulan belakangan ini Seijuurou sangat jarang pulang kembali kerumah. Tetsuya bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya diluar sana hingga dirinya lupa untuk sekedar kembali kerumahnya.

Tidak. Tetsuya tidak diam saja, ia sudah bertanya kepada teman-teman Seijuurou, apa Seijuurou menginap dirumah mereka atau tidak, namun pada nyatanya Seijuurou tak pernah menginap disana. Tetsuya pun sudah bertanya pada orang-orang di perusahaan, apakah Seijuurou memiliki jadwal lembur atau rapat diluar kota lagi.

Nihil. Jadwal Seijuurou tidak padat, bahkan terkesan seperti Seijuurou sengaja mengosongkan waktunya di hari tertentu.

Tetsuya berusaha bersabar, ia ingin bertanya langsung kepada suaminya, namun ia tau, Seijuurou tak mungkin akan menanggapinya. Tetsuya memilih untuk terdiam saja, ia tak mau hatinya terluka lagi—walaupun pada kenyataannya sekarang hatinya sudah tertoreh banyak luka.

Tapi tentu saja yang namanya manusia pasti memiliki batas kesabaran bukan? Begitu pula dengan Tetsuya, ia punya batas kesabaran, ia bukanlah malaikat dengan hati bersih dari prasangka buruk. Ia tetap saja seorang manusia biasa yang terkadang memiliki prasangka buruk terhadap orang lain.

Tetsuya ingin berseru kepada Seijuurou, Tetsuya ingin menumpahkan segala beban hatinya kepada Seijuurou.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Untuk melihat sosoknya saja Tetsuya tak bisa.

Hanya bisa terdiam sendiri dan memendam semuanya sendiri. Berimbas kepada kesehatan Tetsuya. Pola makannya berantakan. Ia juga jarang beristirahat—selain karena sibuk mengkhawatirkan Seijuurou, ia juga disibukkan dengan _deadline_ bukunya. Berkali-kali Tetsuya jatuh sakit—dan mau tak mau ia merepotkan Kise yang bersikeras untuk merawatnya.

.-.-.

Seorang lelaki bersurai crimson tampak memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih. Rumah itu terlihat begitu nyaman dengan berbagai bunga yang ditaman dihalaman depannya yang terlihat sangat terawat.

Lelaki itu hendak membuka pintunya, namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki mungil bersurai baby blue keluar dari pintu rumah itu. Retina matanya menangkap sosok itu tengah berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan lelaki lain bersurai pirang yang berdiri diambang pintu. Tak lama, lelaki mungil itu keluar dari halaman rumah itu.

Lelaki yang berada didalam mobil—Seijuurou, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan memasuki halaman rumah minimalis yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya. Seijuurou tau, sudah sebulan lebih ia jarang menginjakkan kakinya dirumah mungil ini.

Sesaat setelah Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pagar, lelaki mungil yang tadi hendak masuk kedalam rumah itu menolehkan badannya kearah Seijuurou. Ia tersenyum lemah, rambut baby bluenya bergoyang lembut dimainkan angin.

Tetsuya, akhirnya ia bisa melihat suaminya memasuki rumah mereka kembali. Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah, mengabaikan Seijuurou yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Bukan maksud Tetsuya untuk mengacuhkan Seijuurou. Tetsuya hanya terlalu lelah. Ia lelah menjadi sosok bayangan Seijuurou. Lelah menjadi sosok yang selalu berada disekitar suaminya namun terlampau sering diacuhkan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Tetsuya ingin meledak, ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar tamu dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Ia tak ingin menggunakan kamar utama, karena Tetsuya tau, Seijuurou pasti akan menggunakan kamar utama.

Seijuurou hanya bisa terdiam kebingungan ketika ia melihat sosok suaminya—istrinya—melangkah memasuki kamar tamu dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Seijuurou tak mengerti. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, mengapa tubuh Tetsuya terlihat lebih kurus dibandingkan terakhir ia melihatnya?

.-.-.

Tetsuya terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Setelah selesai, Tetsuya beranjak untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantornya. Ia bahkan sengaja melewatkan sarapannya.

Ia hanya ingin menjauh sebentar dari Seijuurou. ia tak sanggup jika ia melihat wajah Seijuurou sekarang, ia takut... akan ada air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Sepeninggal Tetsuya, Seijuurou terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia berjalan dengan gontai kearah ruang makan, ia mengernyit bingung ketika sudah tersiap berbagai makanan diatas meja makan. Seijuurou berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya. Sunyi tak ada sahutan. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kedalam kamar itu. Ia kembali dibuat bingung ketika ia tak mendapati sosok Tetsuya dimanapun. Apakah Tetsuya sengaja pergi pagi-pagi?

.-.-.

Lelaki mungil bersurai baby blue terlihat keluar dari sebuah gedung dengan helaan nafas panjang. Lelaki itu adalah Tetsuya. Ia baru saja dimarahi oleh atasannya. Karena? Itu karena Tetsuya memaksakan diri untuk berangkat kekantor, padahal seharusnya Tetsuya bisa bersantai-santai karena buku novelnya tengah dalam proses, sehingga Tetsuya tak perlu datang kekantor, selain itu, sang atasan khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya yang masih terlihat pucat.

Tetsuya hanya melangkah tak tentu arah. Ia tak tau harus kemana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Seijuurou saja. Ia ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan Seijuurou. Ia tak ingin berbagai pertanyaan menganggu benaknya.

Lagipula, ia tidak suka menghidar dari masalah. Dan yang terpenting adalah, ia sangat merindukan sosok Seijuurou.

Maka ia pun segera bergegas kembali menuju rumahnya.

.-.-.

Tetsuya menghela nafas lega ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok Seijuurou tengah terduduk disofa ruang tengah dan menonton televisi. Tetsuya berjalan perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping sosok suaminya.

Seijuurou hanya melirik kearah Tetsuya dan kembali fokus ke kotak persegi yang berada didepannya. Menghiraukan sosok Tetsuya.

Lelaki mungil itu besuaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis detik itu juga. Terlalu perih, ketika orang yang ia cintai justru mengabaikannya.

"Seijuurou-kun." Panggil Tetsuya. Seijuurou diam tak bergeming.

"Seijuurou-kun." lirih Tetsuya sekali lagi. Masih sama, tak ada jawaban dari sosok suaminya. Tetsuya menyentuh pundak Seijuurou.

PLAK

"Jangan sentuh aku." Desisnya.

Tetsuya tersentak, ia menarik tangannya. "Maaf." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha menahan air mata yang seakan mendesak keluar dari manik matanya.

"Seijuurou-kun!" panggilnya lagi, ketika ia merasakan sosok disebalahnya itu beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Katakan padaku... kemana kau sebulan terakhir ini?" Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Seijuurou tersentak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap tajam Tetsuya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Seiring dengan langkah kaki Seijuurou yang menjauhi Tetsuya, air mata berlomba keluar dari mata indahnya.

.-.-.

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Seijuurou, Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk mencari tau apa yang membuat Seijuurou belakangan ini terkesan semakin menjauhi dirinya. Berhubung ia juga sedang dalam masa tenang karena novelnya akan segera rilis.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membututi Seijuurou. Pagi hari seperi biasanya, Seijuurou akan berangkat menuju kantor. Tetsuya mengikuti Seijuurou secara diam-diam, dia bahkan berpesan pada seorang karyawati untuk memberitahunya jika Seijuurou beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu di sebuah kafe kecil yang terletak berseberangan dengan perusahaan Seijuurou. Ia tidaklah bodoh untuk sampai ikut masuk kesana.

Tetsuya merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan yang berasal dari karyawati yang tadi disuruhnya, dipesan itu mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou keluar dari ruangannya.

Lelaki mungil itu kembali memperhatikan pintu masuk perusahaan Seijuurou. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika retina matanya menangkap siluet Seijuurou keluar dari sana dan menuju mobilnya—hendak pergi. Tetsuya langsung bergegas keluar dan memanggil sebuah taksi untuk kembali mengikuti Seijuurou.

Ia tampak resah, terbukti dari—entah sudah berapa kali ia mendesak sopir taksi itu agar mempercepat laju taksinya dan tak kehilangan keberadaan Seijuurou. Tetsuya mengernyit heran ketika ia tau kemana jalan ini mengarah. Ia semakin merasa bingung ketika matanya melihat mobil Seijuurou berhenti di sebuah gedung berwarna putih yang terlihat cukup padat.

Tetsuya merasa tak asing dengan bangunan ini.

Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Ia sudah cukup sering berkunjung kemari karena beberapa hari terakhir kesehatannya terganggu. Tetsuya masih mengernyit bingung, ketika ia melihat sosok Seijuurou berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika berbagai kemungkinan merasuki kepalanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk turun dari taksi dan kembali mengikuti Seijuurou.

Ia tak perlu khawatir, Seijuurou tak akan menyadari keberadaanya. Karena ia bagaikan bayangan Seijuurou, yang akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada namun tak pernah disadari keberadaannya.

.-.-.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Tetsuya masih terdiam di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah acara membututi Seijuurou yang tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya setelah tanpa sengaja Tetsuya kehilangan jejaknya, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar disebuah taman yang terlihat begitu lengang.

Manik matanya menatap iri sebuah keluarga yang tampak sangat bahagia bermain dengan buah hatinya di taman itu.

Jika dibandingkan dengan keluarganya, nampaknya juga sama saja. Ibu—sosok istri—di keluarga itu juga sama dengan dirinya, bergender laki-laki. Ya, keluarga yang dilihatnya adalah pasangan sesama jenis.

Tak jauh berbeda bukan?

Tapi tetap saja, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, apalagi ditambah dengan sosok malaikat kecil yang berada disana. Melihat mereka tertawa bersama, saling menyayangi membuat Tetsuya merasa sangat iri—dan sedih.

Kapan?

Kapan dirinya dan Seijuurou bisa seperti? Kapan dirinya dan Seijuurou bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu?

Kapan?

Kapan?

Dan kapan?

.-.-.

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut kearah sosok suaminya yang baru saja memasuki rumah mungil mereka. Walaupun ia tau itu semua percuma, karena Seijuurou akan selalu mengacuhkannya.

Tetsuya sudah memutuskannya tadi, ia akan tetap bersikap baik. Ia akan berhenti membututi Seijuurou walaupun rasa penasaran menggerogotinya, ia hanya merasa bersalah sudah melakukan hal itu pada Seijuurou. Ia merasa... ia terkesan seperti tak mempercayai sosok suaminya.

Ia akan terus tersenyum, akan terus perhatian, akan terus berusaha tegar, demi Seijuurou. Ia tak peduli jika dirinya yang seperti itu akan nampak seperti bayangan semu untuk Seijuurou.

Melakukan semua hal yang terus-menerus diabaikan oleh Seijuurou. Ia merasa seperti dirinya tak lah ada didalam lingkungan hidup Seijuurou.

Ia akan berusaha mengabaikan semua rasa perih didalam hatinya. Ia kan tetap mendekati Seijuurou. Ia akan berusaha menbuat Seijuurounya kembali seperti dulu.

Meski itu artinya ia harus menambah luka dihatinya

.-.-.

Hari ini merupakan hari penting untuk Tetsuya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari penerbitan novel perdananya. Tetsuya tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Bagaimanapun juga. Ini adalah novel perdananya.

Pagi-pagi ia sudah berangkat kekantor untuk memenuhi panggilan atasannya. Tetsuya harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dulu, sebelum ia bisa merasakan kebebasan setelah pekerjaan pertamanya sukses.

Siang harinya, Tetsuya baru bisa bernapas lega setelah semua urusannya selesai. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke perusahaan Seijuurou dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Ia tak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia harus kembali menelan rasa sakit karena Seijuurou kembali mengacuhkannya—atau bahkan lebih buruk, mengusirnya.

Tapi bukankah Tetsuya sudah bertekat dalam hati? Jika ia akan terus berusaha untuk membawa kembali Seijuurounya yang dulu, tak peduli jika ia harus mengorbankan kebahagiannya.

Dengan keyakinan yang tinggi, Tetsuya pun bergegas menuju perusahaan Seijuurou.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia baru sampai di perusahana Seijuurou. Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, Tetsuya langsung menuju ruang kerja Seijuurou. Perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut.

DEG

Mata Tetsuya memanas. Tidak. Ini pasti bohong. Ini pasti ilusi.

Seijuurou. Seijuurou tak mungkin...

BRAK!

"Ah maafkan saya Tuan, saya tidak senga—Tuan hei Tuan!" Tetsuya mengabaikan suara orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak saat ia berlari menjauh dari ruang kerja Seijuurou.

Tetsuya hanya merasa... hatinya sakit.

.-.-.

Dan disinilah Tetsuya sekarang. Duduk terdiam disebuah ayunan yang terletak ditaman yang beberapa hari yang lalu baru ia kunjungi. Matanya masih memerah karena menangis.

Hatinya terasa perih. Sangat.

Ia tak pernah merasa hatinya sesakit ini. Rasanya sangat sesak, bahkan untuk menghirup udara saja rasanya ia tak sanggup.

Bukan bermaksud untuk berlebihan, tapi, melihat orang yang ia cintai tengah bercumbu mesra dengan orang lain—bahkan dengan baju yang tersingkap dimana-mana.

Hati istri mana yang tidak hancur?

Pemuda mungil itu mengusap air matanya. Senyum getir terulas diparas manisnya.

Apakah... karena orang itu Seijuurou menjadi acuh kepadanya?

.-.-.

Dua hari semenjak kejadian itu, Tetsuya menjadi sosok yang lebih pendiam. Ia hanya akan tersenyum kecil kepada Seijuurou, tak lagi menyapanya—atau menanyakan hal-hal kecil lainnya pada Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tak tau mengapa, ia hanya merasa tak sanggup jika harus melihat Seijuurou lebih lama, saat melihat sosok Seijuurou, seakan ingatannya tentang hari itu dipaksa untuk diputar kembali layaknya sebuah film.

Entah sudah berapa hari Tetsuya menjadi seperti ini. Ia cenderung lebih menghindari Seijuurou—yang tentu saja itu tak dipermasalahkan oleh Seijuurou sendiri. Ia terlalu sibuk, ya, ia disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya. Novelnya sukses, dan ia berkali-kali harus mengadakan _fansign_.

Pernah suatu hari, di hari pertama fansignnya, Tetsuya meminta Seijuurou untuk datang, namun Seijuurou hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Sepanjang acara itu, Tetsuya terus berdoa agar Seijuurou datang. Datang demi dirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Tetsuya harus menelan bulat-bulat harapannya, karena Seijuurou tak akan pernah datang untuknya.

Karena Seijuuoru sudah memilikinya. Malaikat baru untuk hatinya.

.-.-.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Tetsuya tak tahan. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan dimana ia dan Seijuurou saling mengacuhkan, bagaikan dua orang asing yang dipaksa tinggal dalam satu atap. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung menanyai Seijuurou.

Ia menghampiri Seijuurou yang baru pulang dari kerjanya. Ia langsung mencengkram tangan Seijuurou saat Seijuurou hanya meliwatinya dengan acuh.

"Aku... ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ucapnya.

Seijuurou memandang Tetsuya dingin, "Jika yang kau inginkan itu adalah penjelasan tentang siapa orang yang kau lihat itu, maaf saja, aku tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Tetsuya merasakan satu lagi luka tertoreh pada hatinya. Memang itu yang ia ingin bicarakan pada Seijuurou. Tapi melihat respon Seijuurou yang seperti itu, membuatnya harus kembali menelan kekecewaan.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menggeleng, ia masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi untuk Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun jawab aku, untuk apa kau pergi setiap satu minggu sekali ke rumah sakit? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu jika itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu?" desisnya.

Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya, cukup. Ia sudah lelah terus bersabar.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku Seijuurou-kun! Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Aku istrimu Seijuurou-kun. Aku istrimu..." suara Tetsuya melemah diakhir. Ia mulai terisak.

Seijuurou memandang remeh Tetsuya, "Oh ya? Maaf aku lupa, jika aku sudah memiliki seorang istri."

DEG

Tubuh Tetsuya membatu. Apa?

"A-Apa katamu?"

"Aku lupa jika aku sudah punya seorang istri, ku kira aku hanya tinggal sendirian disini."

Tubuh Tetsuya bergetar. Ia merasakan hatinya sakit. Sangat!

"Kau bukan Seijuurou-kun yang dulu! Kembalikan Seijuurou-kun yang dulu! Hiks! Kau bukan Seijuurou-kun!" raung Tetsuya sambil memukuli tubuh Seijuurou. Bukan pukulan yang keras memang, mengingat ukuran tubuh Tetsuya yang tergolong kecil.

PLAK

Tubuh mungil itu terhuyung kebelakang. Matanya membelalak lebar. Seijuurou... Seijuurou menamparnya.

Seijuurou terdiam, ia menatap tangannya dan Tetsuya secara bergantian. Tidak.

"A—Seijuurou-kun... Seijuurou-kun membenciku... Seijuurou-kun tak menginginkanku lagi..." lirih Tetsuya. Ia menangis. Matanya terlihat kosong. Tersirat luka yang begitu dalam dikedua manik mata itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Tetsuya langsung berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Menjauh dari Seijuurou.

Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang tengah terpaku.

.-.-.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup-ssu." Ucap Aomine Ryouta—Kise Ryouta yang baru saja resmi mengikat janji dengan seseorang bernama Aomine Daiki—kepada sosok Tetsuya yang masih terdiam sambil menatap langit pagi di balkon kamar tamu dirumahnya.

Ya. Semenjak insiden itu, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak dari rumah mungilnya dan pergi ke rumah sahabatnya, Ryouta.

Sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak kepada Ryouta, ia telah banyak merepotkan sahabatnya ini, namun ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Ia tak tau harus pergi kesiapa lagi.

Ia hanya seorang diri. Kedua orang tuanya berada Hokkaido. Ia tak lagi punya siapa-siapa disini.

"Seharusnya kau menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku. Bukankah kita sahabat-ssu?" ucap Ryouta lagi. Ia menatap sendu sosok Tetsuya yang hanya mampu menatap kosong kedepan.

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia menatap Ryouta dan tersenyum lemah, "Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu bahagiamu Ryouta-kun. Bukumu baru saja sukses, dan kau baru saja pulang dari acara bulan madumu bersama Aomine-kun."

Ryouta menghela nafas, ia memang sedang berbahagia. Bukunya sukses dipasaran—sama seperti Tetsuya, dan karena keberhasilannya itu, Aomine Daiki—suaminya memberinya hadiah dengan acara jalan-jalan seminggu ke Eropa. Tapi, Ryouta merasa tak enak kepada Tetsuya. Dirinya sedang berbahagia, namun... sahabatnya sendiri tengah terpuruk.

"Bukan salahmu, ini bukan salahmu Ryouta-kun. Memang aku yang telalu lemah." Ucap Tetsuya seakan bisa membaca pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menghela nafas, jika sudah seperti ini, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selai menghibur sosok sahabatnya.

"Tetsuyacchi, ayo ikut aku jalan-jalan sebentar." Ajaknya dengan ceria. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Ia paham. Ryouta tengah berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

.-.-.

Tetsuya memandang keluar. Jalan-jalan dikota Tokyo dipenuhi oleh salju yang sudah mulai turun. Uap tipis terlihat keluar dari bibir mungilnya ketika ia bernafas.

Kira-kira sudah satu bulan lebih ia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tanpa Seijuurou yang mencarinya—atau minimal mengkhawatirkannya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas berat, kepulan asap kembali terlihat. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan secangkir coklat hangat ditangannya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia urungkan kembali karena ragu.

"Aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku-ssu. Katakanlah." Ucap sahabatnya tatkala Tetsuya kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke sosoknya.

Tetsuya tersenyum samar, "Aku tak pernah tau kalau kau seorang peramal, Ryouta-kun." Ucapnya datar.

Ryouta—sahabatnya—mendelik kesal kearah Tetsuya, "Dan aku tak pernah tau seorang Tetsuyacchi yang katanya tegar hanyalah seorang bayi besar." Gerutunya. Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya, "Tidak lucu."

Ryouta mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali menyesap coklat hangatnya, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk kembali kerumah-ssu? Seicchi pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia kembali menatap jalanan diluar cafe kecil di sudut Tokyo, "Tidak."

Lelaki mungil itu bisa mendengar helaan nafas yang berasal dari sosok sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Tetsuya yang jengah dengan tatapan Ryouta menolehkan kepalanya, "Aku tau kau pasti memiliki maksud tersendiri berkata seperti itu padaku, Ryouta-kun. Mengusirku misalnya."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan tidak-ssu. Karena memang itu salah satu tujuanku."

Tetsuya menahan napas, "Ingatkan aku untuk menyuruh Aomine-kun menghukummu nanti."

Ryouta mendengus kesal, "Hidoi-ssu, aku 'kan hanya bercanda Tetsuyacchi."

Tetsuya menatap Ryouta tajam, pertanda bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan candaan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah-ssu, aku kalah. Kau menang. Kita bahas hal lain saja, bagaimana perkembangan kesehatan, Tetsuyacchi?" tanya Ryouta. Ia kembali berkutat dengan coklat kesukaannya.

Lelaki mungil yang menjadi korban pertanyaan Ryouta terdiam sejenak, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryouta, bedanya, ia hanya menghirup aroma coklat hangatnya tanpa niat untuk menyesapnya.

"Cukup baik Ryouta-kun. Sebelum seseorang datang untuk curhat kepadaku tentang suaminya yang pergi bisnis ke Eropa selama seminggu penuh tanpa henti."

Ryouta menyipitkan matanya,"Hidoi-ssu. Aku tau yang Tetsuyacchi maksud itu pasti aku kan?"

Tetsuya tertawa ringan, "Ryouta-kun, kau mau menemaniku? Kurasa aku sudah memiliki rencana sendiri."

"Rencana apa-ssi? Dan hei, aku tidak ingin membantumu jika itu adalah hal yang aneh-ssu."

Tetsuya memutar matanya bosan.

"Tidak akan. Percayalah."

.-.-.

Seorang lelaki tampan terlihat terduduk terdiam di sofa yang berada di dalam rumah mungilnya—ralat—rumah mungil miliknya dan istrinya. Lelaki itu adalah Seijuurou.

Ia terlihat hanya terdiam. Tak berniat melakukan apapun. Ingatannya kembali melayang ke kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Apakah dirinya keterlaluan?

Sepertinya iya. Mengingat sosok yang disakitinya tak lagi menginjakkan kakinya disini. Meninggalkan semua barang dan pakaiannya disini.

Seijuurou tidak menyesal, ia pikir begitu.

Ia hanya khawatir. Khawatir bagaimana keadaannya ditengah dinginnya musim dingin yang melanda Tokyo. Apakah ia kedinginan diluar sana atau tidak? Apakah—

Cukup. Seijuurou tak peduli.

Iya. Ia tak peduli.

.-.-.

Katakanlah Tetsuya gila. Katakanlah Tetsuya bodoh.

Karena memang begitu adanya.

Ryouta tak pernah habis pikir dengan jalan pikir orang yang menjadi sahabatnya semenjak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Bagaimana bisa, seorang yang sudah memiliki seorang suami justru memilih untuk tinggal disebuah rumah mungil yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kota.

Sebenarnya, ini juga sebagian dari kesalahannya, ia ingat dengan jelas, ketika dirinya berhasil dikelabui oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin mencarikan sepupunya yang tinggal tak jauh darisini sebuah rumah, agar dirinya dengan mudah bisa mengunjunginya dan tak perlu merepotkan Ryouta seandainya Tetsuya sedang tak ingin berada di rumah.

Dan Ryouta langsung menyetujuinya tanpa tahu bahwa,

Tetsuya tidak memiliki satupun sepupu yang tinggal di Tokyo. Semua keluarga besarnya tinggal di Hokkaido.

Dan saat itu pula, Ryouta merasa ia adalah orang yang paling bodoh didunia karena berhasil ditipu oleh seorang lelaki manis bernama Akashi Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya butuh ketenangan. Ya hanya ketenangan." Jawab Tetsuya ketika Ryouta menanyakan alasan mengapa Tetsuya harus rumah mungil ini.

"Apa kau ingin menulis sebuah novel lagi-ssu?" tanya Ryouta kepada Tetsuya saat mereka berdua tengah bersantai diberanda rumah setelah sebelumnya membersihkan keadaan rumah yang cukup berdebu karena cukup lama sudah tidak ditinggali.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, ia menatap hamparan salju yang berjatuhan, "Kurasa begitu."

Ryouta tersenyum lebar, "Kuharap novelmu akan sukses lagi-ssu."

"Terimakasih."

.-.-.

Tetsuya tak tau bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa sampai didepan pagar rumah minimalis yang terlihat sedikit tak terawat. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat ragu untuk memasuki rumah itu. Tapi keraguan sirna ketika ia merasa benar-benar merindukan suasana rumah ini, sekaligus merindukannya, orang yang sudah melukai hatinya.

Tetsuya heran, ketika ia mendapati rumah dalam keadaan tak terkunci dan tak ada satupun orang dirumah.

Lelaki mungil itu menghela nafas, betapa cerobohnya suaminya.

Oh masih pantaskah dirinya menyebut Seijuurou sebagai suaminya setelah semua kejadian yang ia alami?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin terlarut dalam berbagai pikiran negatif yang merasuki otaknya, ia memutuskan untuk merapikan rumah mungil ini yang terihat sedikit tak terawat.

Sedikit heran, karena yang ia tau Seijuurou adalah tipe orang yang rapi dan tidak ceroboh, tidak mungkin bukan ia meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan dan juga tidak terkunci?

Atau mungkin... Seijuurou tengah dilanda suatu masalah?

.-.-.

Lelaki mungil itu terbangun dengan badan yang terasa begitu pegal. Manik baby bluenya melihat jam yang tergantung manis diruangan itu. Pukul 5 sore. Sudah waktunya ia memasakkan makan malam untuk suaminya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia mendesah berat ketika mendapati keadaan lemari dapur yang benar-benar kosong tanpa ada satupun bahan masakan yang bisa diolahnya.

Tetsuya pun memutuskan untuk berbelanja sebentar. Diraihnya mantel miliknya dan segera pergi untuk berbelanja.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang—Tetsuya sudah selesai berbelanja disalah satu minimarket yang jaraknya selisih 3 blok dari rumahnya—Tetsuya memikirkan keputusannya, apakah tinggal terpisah sementara dengan suaminya adalah hal yang tepat?

Tetsuya menghela nafas berat. Semua ini melelahkannya. Ia lelah. Tapi ia tak ingin menyerah.

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba saja terhenti, layaknya dipause. Begitu juga dengan seluruh indranya.

Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah satu.

Sakit.

**.-.-.**

Seijuurou tekejut, mendapati Tetsuya tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengah dan tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Ia tak pernah berpikir jika Tetsuya akan kembali lagi kerumah ini.

Ia lebih terkejut lagi, ketika ia mendapati berbagai makan makanan terhidang diatas meja makan. Seijuurou hendak duduk di salah satu kursi diruang makan, sebelum Tetsuya datang padanya dan mengatakan sesuatu—lengkap dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Seijuurou-kun kita perlu bicara."

**.-.-.**

Tetsuya tak tau, ia harus senang, terkejut, atau bingung ketika mendapati suaminya menanggapi permintaannya untuk berbicara tentang masalah mereka.

Tapi yang terpenting, Tetsuya merasa ia cukup lega. Jika Seijuurou mau berbicara dengannya, bukankah ini berarti sama saja masalah mereka akan lebih cepat selesai.

Ia menatap suaminya dengan tatapan teduh dan lembut seperti biasa.

"Seijuurou-kun, katakan padaku, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya tajam, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mencampuri sedikitpun urusanku?"

DEG

Luka dihatinya bertambah satu.

"Seijuurou-kun aku berhak tau... terutama tentang orang itu, pria yang sama yang pernah kulihat sedang bersamamu." Lirihnya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Pria itu? Apapun dugaanmu saat ini itu adalah benar."

"Apa?"

"Seperti dugaanmu. Dia kekasihku."

DEG

Tubuh mungil itu menegang. Tetsuya merasakan seluruh oksigen didunia ini menipis dan suhunya menurun secara drastis ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba mendingin dan paru-parunya yang tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia tidak ingin memercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya. Tidak ingin.

"Bohong." Ucapnya lirih. Tidak mau percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya.

"Sayangnya itu kenyataan." Ucap suaminya dengan lugas, seolah ia samasekali tidak menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Tubuh Tetsuya bergetar.

Menangis.

Ia kembali harus menumpahkan air matanya untuk sosok yang ia cintai.

"Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku? Kau berubah Seijuurou-kun. Kau berubah." Lirihnya. Ia hanya mampu menunduk.

"Kau bukan Seijuurou-kunku yang dulu. Kau—hiks. Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu hingga kau memiliki kekasih lain lagi. Bahkan aku tidak tau alasanmu bersikap dingin padaku seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita dan bahkan sampai sekarang...

...aku tidak tau Seijuurou-kun. Aku tidak tau. Apa ini artinya kau sudah tak lagi mencintaiku? Begitukah? Jika benar begitu, maka sikapmu selama ini memang benar. Menjauh dan bersikap dingin padaku."

Tetsuya menarik nafas sejenak, ia mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir lebih deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sejujurnya—hiks—aku lebih memilih kau seperti dulu, mengacuhkanku, mengasariku, mengabaikanku. Daripada mengetahui fakta bahwa kau tak lagi mencintaiku—bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Aku... aku merasa aku benar-benar menjadi bayanganmu. Selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, tanpa sekalipun kau perhatikan. Sampai akhirnya kau tak akan pernah peduli pada bayanganmu. Seperti itulah aku. Ya. Aku hanya bayanganmu. Tapi aku bahagia, menjadi bayangan orang yang kucintai."

"Tapi bukankah kau tau, jika bayangan hanyalah bayangan. Sosok semu. Berusaha sekeras apun, aku hanya akan menjadi sosok semu dalam kehidupanmu dan akhirnya... menghilang."

"Seijuurou-kun, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, maaf sudah menganggumu selama ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku—aku tau, kau pasti terganggu dengan bayanganmu ini. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, air mata yang sudah berhasil ia kendalikan kembali lolos dari matanya. Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera menyambar mantelnya dan pergi darisana. Pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sejauh mungkin dari sosoknya.

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued

Kuro's corner:

Doumo minna-san.

Tunggu! Jangan rajam saya dulu. Iya saya tau saya nyebelin asem kuadrat karena lambat update ff yang lain.

Saya lagi krisis ide serius. Beneran. Jujur. Zumpah deh demi Kuroko.

Ide-ide saya yang sebelumnya mengalir lancar bak air terjun kini harus rela terkikis oleh materi-materi sekolah yang—cukup, kalau diomongin bikin saya nightmare.

Dan sejujurnya, fiksi saya yang ini sudah sangat amat teramat usang—mungkin dari jaman fir'aun, entahlah saya tidak tau. Saya secara tidak sengaja menemukan fiksi ini nyempil diantara folder tugas sekolah lama, di datenya itu tahun 2013 pertengahan.

Jadi, saya berpikir kok kayaknya mubazir kalau dibiarkan begitu saja dan menunggu digerogoti virus, mending diupload saja. Maaf jika gaya bahasa dan alurnya masih too amberadul. Saya sudah berusaha mengeditnya sedemikan rupa biar mirip-mirip dikit dengan gaya bahasa saya yang sekarang—walau kenyataannya saya cuman rombak 50% dibagian akhir doang.

Oh ya, ini tadinya oneshoot, cuman menurut saya 12K+ word itu terlalu panjang, jadi saya pisahkan jadi dua, dan kalau sinyal bagus akan saya upload besok atau lusa.

Dan sebelum saya menghilang dibalik tumpukan tugas, saya mau minta maaf dulu, karena beberapa character is too much OOC.

Last, review?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Setiap manusia memiliki ending mereka masing-masing. Dan manusia itu pula yang menuliskan ending mereka sendiri atas kisah hidupnya. Sementara Tuhan yang menyetujui ending tersebut.

Kisah hidup yang bahagia tidak tentu ditutup dengan ending bahagia.

Begitu pula dengan kisah hidup yang sedih tidak tentu ditutup dengan ending menyedihkan.

Jika kau bertanya, seperti apa kisahku, endingku?

Maka akan dengan senang hati kujawab,

Kisahku tidaklah menarik, aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan, apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah bayangan memang? Namun, endingku sangatlah indah.

Ending bahagia dengan sosokmu yang masih terpatri dalam hatiku.

**Shadow**

**AkashixKuroko**

**-AoKise. KagaKuro. AkaFuri-**

**Angst. Drama**

**2/2**

**Sho-ai. Typo(s). T. Older!Momoi. Alur tidak tertata dan segala kekurangan lain.**

Sosok lelaki mungil itu terduduk di beranda rumah sambil menatap butiran salju yang masih saja turun. Uap terlihat berhembus dari mulut mungilnya ketika ia mengembuskan nafas.

Dihiraukannya rasa dingin yang menyergap tubuh mungilnya. Rasa dingin itu belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa perih dihatinya.

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk memusnahkan memorinya tentang kejadian beberapa hari silam, ia tetap tidak bisa. Kilasan tentang kejadian itu terus berputar dalam benaknya—layaknya sebuah kaset rusak.

Tetsuya melirik laptopnya yang masih menyala—menampilkan draft dari proyek novel terbarunya. Tetsuya memang sedang menyelesaikan proyek novelnya, seperti yang dikatakannya pada Ryouta tempo hari. Ia merasa lebih banyak memiliki waktu ruang sekarang.

Hidup sendiri. Tak ada yang akan memedulikannya.

Tapi, tetap saja. Ia khawatir kepada sosok lelaki yang juga sama sepertinya, tinggal sendirian.

Oh ya? Apakah sosok itu benar-benar sendirian?

Tetsuya menghela nafas berat ketika berbagai pikiran negatif mulai merasuk kedalam pikirannya. Cukup.

Ia merasakan kepalanya berat. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Menghangatkan tubuhnya sejenak mungkin akan meredakan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

**.-.-.**

Seijuurou mengerang frustasi.

Ia tak tau apa yang salah dengannya.

Semua pekerjaannya kacau.

Lebih tepatnya, pikirannya kacau.

Seijuurou tak tau apa yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Emosinya pun mudah naik tanpa sebab. Ia mudah marah terhadap suatu hal yang sebenarnya sepele. Bahkan kekasihnya pun dibuat bingung dengan perilaku Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sendiri tak tau apa yang salah dengannya.

Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada seorang lelaki manis yang—dulu—mengisi hatinya. Pikiran bahkan hatinya dipenuhi oleh penyesalan.

Apa yang sudah Tetsuya katakan padanya tempo hari cukup menohok hatinya. Apakah ia sudah sangat keterlaluan?

Entahlah. Seijuurou tak tau. Jika ia memikirkan apakah dirinya sudah sangat keterlaluan, nampaknya semua hal yang dulu pernah ia lakukan termasuk kedalam definisi keterlaluan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membuat sosok Tetsuya menangis.

**.-.-.**

Koridor ruangan serba putih dan juga sarat dengan bau obat itu terlihat lengang. Hanya ada beberapa perempuan berpakaian perawat dan juga Seijuurou yang berjalan disana.

Pria bersurai crimson itu terlihat dingin dan angkuh—seperti biasa, namun ekspresinya sedikit melunak ketika ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu kamar rawat yang berada diruangan VVIP.

Belum sempat Seijuurou menggeser pintu, kedatangan seorang pria mengejutkannya.

Ia menatap datar pria yang merupakan dokter terpercayanya—sekaligus sahabatnya—Midorima Shintarou.

Pria bersurai hijau itu hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata, menginstruksikan Seijuurou untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangannya.

Sesampainya diruangan sang dokter, Midorima, menatap serius sosok Seijuurou yang kini telah duduk rapi dihadapannya.

Sang dokter menghela nafas, "Dia baik-baik saja. Operasi donornya sudah berhasil. Kemungkinan besar ia bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti pada umumnya. Hanya saja, jangan biarkan dia mengalami stress ataupun tertekan. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya nanodayo."

Seijuurou mengangguk paham, "Syukurlah. Jadi, kapan ia bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Selama kesehatannya terus membaik, kurasa minggu depan ia sudah bisa menghirup udara bebas nanodayo."

Pria itu kembali mengangguk. Hening. Baik Seijuurou maupun Midorima tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Diam-diam, manik emerald milik Midorima memandang Seijuurou dari balik kacamata frame hitam miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou merasa jengah.

Sang dokter menaikkan kacamatanya, "Tidak. Hanya saja, apa Kuroko—maksudku Tetsuya tidak mencurigaimu? Kau terlampau sering menghabiskan waktu disini nanodayo. Aku mengatakan ini bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo."

Seijuurou terkekeh, "Kau sendiri tau bagaimana pribadi Tetsuya, Shintarou. Dan yang perlu kau tau adalah, saat ini aku tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tetsuya pergi."

Kali ini Midorima terdiam, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan emosi yang perlahan menjalar keubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya Midorima menancapkan pisau bedahnya kepada sosok otoriter yang tidak peka dihadapannya ini.

"Jika Tetsuya pergi darimu, kurasa kau sudah tidak bertindak terlalu jauh."

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Apakah salah huh?"

Menghela nafas, Midorima menatap tajam sosok Seijuurou, "Yang kau cintai itu Tetsuya nanodayo."

"Itu dulu." Jawab Seijuurou datar.

Pria bersurai hijau itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia pun beranjak keluar dari ruangannya, "Apa pun yang kau lakukan sekarang. Itu hanya akan menuai penyesalan darimu nanodayo. Kau terlalu menutup mata pada sekelilingmu, Akashi."

.-.-.

Tetsuya yang tengah menyirami tanaman dirumahnya berjengit kaget ketika merasakan pelukan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Ia mengulas senyum tipis tatkala sebuah tangan besar mengusap surai baby bluenya penuh kasih.

"Selamat pagi Ryouta-kun." Sapanya.

"Pagi juga Tetsuyacchi. Ara, kau masih rajin sekali merawat tanaman-ssu." Ujar Ryouta.

Tetsuya mengulas senyum kembali seraya menyimpan alat penyiram tanaman yang baru ia gunakan. Manik baby bluenya menatap sekilas kearah Ryouta, "Teh atau kopi?"

"Apa saja-ssu." Jawab Ryouta sekenanya. Maka sosok Tetsuya pun menghilang menuju dapur.

Sepeninggal Tetsuya, pria bersurai kuning itu menghela nafas. Masih jelas diingatannya percakapannya dengan sosok Midorima Shintarou. Percakapannya yang menyangkut dua nama didalamnya.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya.

"Haah." Pria itu menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa yang empuk.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah Ryouta-kun." Ucap Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Pria bersurai pirang itu mengelus dadanya karena terkejut dan menatap sebal kearah pria mungil yang baru saja kembali dengan segelas teh hangat ditangannya.

Tetsuya tidak menghiraukan rengekan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryouta, ia justru sibuk menatap ekspresi sahabatnya—yang tumben—terlihat sedikit tertekan.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Tetsuya. Ryouta menggeleng sembari menyesap sedikit demi sedikit teh hangatnya.

Manik baby blue itu menajam, "Bohong."

Mendapatkan tatapan seperti dari Tetsuya, tak urung membuat Ryouta bimbang. Ia ingin—sangat ingin mengatakan hal itu kepada Tetsuya, namun disisi lain ia tidak ingin membuat sahabat kesayangannya itu merasakan kembali perihnya luka lama.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Seicchi?"

Ucapan Ryouta sontak membuat gerakan tangan Tetsuya diatas keyboard laptop berhenti. Manik baby blue itu menatap penuh minat kepada sosok Ryouta.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan Midorimacchi di rumah sakit-ssu." Ucapnya mengawali penjelasan. Ia memantapkan hatinya ketika mendapati raut wajah Tetsuya yang sangat ingin tau mengenai hal tersebut. Pria pirang itu pun menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Dari a sampai z. Dari akar sambai pucuk daun.

Maka, kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir Ryouta seolah tombak kasat mata yang mengoyak hati Tetsuya.

.-.-.

Namanya Furihata Kouki. Pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru saja sukses menjalani operasi cangkok jantung—dengan bantuan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda itu pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa Seijuurou sering pergi kerumah sakit dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Furihata Kouki adalah pegawai kafe dekat perusahaan Seijuurou yang menderita penyakit jantung—dan sukses menarik perhatian seorang Akashi Seijuurou—menarik benih-benih cinta yang semula tertanam hanya untuknya seorang.

Itulah yang ia tau dari cerita Ryouta.

Tetsuya tersenyum miris, tangannya meraba dadanya sendiri—tepat dimana jantungnya bersarang.

Jika karena alasan itu Seijuurou mencintai sosok pemuda itu, bolehkah ia berharap Seijuurou akan kembali mencintainya dengan alasan yang sama?

.-.-.

Seijuurou menatap ragu rumah mungil yang terlihat begitu asri dan damai—walaupun tumpukan salju terlihat di beberapa sudut, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan rumah mungil itu di mata Seijuurou.

Tubuh tegapnya masih berdiri kaku di depan pagar putih. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang, apakah keputusannya datang kemari adalah keputusan yang tepat?

Menengok ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Akashi Seijuurou, sosok dingin nan arogan itu dipusingkan oleh sosok suaminya—istri—yang tak kunjung pulang kerumah mungil mereka, ditambah dengan ceramah singkat dari Midorima. Ia bahkan rela mencari kemana Tetsuya pergi. Ia pikir Tetsuya menginap di rumah beberapa temannya.

Nihil. Seijuurou tak menemukan Tetsuya di rumah rekan kerjanya.

Hingga pikirannya melayang kepada sosok sahabatnya semasa kuliah dulu—yang juga sahabat Tetsuya.

Ryouta.

Butuh pemikiran matang untuk menemui Ryouta—mengingat terakhir kali Seijuurou bertemu dengan Ryouta, ia harus mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari sahabatnya itu, meskipun itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Selama lebih dari tiga hari, Seijuurou selalu merecoki Ryouta, ia selalu meminta Ryouta untuk memberitahu dimana Tetsuya sekarang tinggal. Karena Seijuurou tau, istrinya itu pasti akan selalu memberitahu apapun kepada Ryouta.

Sejujurnya ia sedikt bingung dengan Ryouta, setaunya, Ryouta adalah orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia. Tapi nampaknya untuk hal satu ini, pria pirang nan berisik itu berusaha menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

Usaha Seijuurou tidaklah sia-sia, akhirnya ia mendapatkan alamat rumah Tetsuya yang sekarang dari Ryouta.

Rumah mungil bercat putih yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah rumah Tetsuya yang sekarang.

KLEK

Seijuurou tersentak dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar pintu dibuka.

Wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin, padahal tidak dengan hatinya yang kini tengah meletup senang.

Melihat sosok lelaki mungil yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu tidurnya berada dihadapannya adalah suatu kebahagiaan untuk Seijuurou—

meski ia enggan untuk mengakuinya.

**.-.-.**

"Masuklah kedalam, udara diluar dingin Seijuurou-kun." ucap Tetsuya kepada sosok suaminya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia tetap memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya.

Seijuurou masih terdiam, sampai akhirnya suara lain masuk kedalam pendengerannya.

"Tetsu-kun, apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Cepatlah masuk, udara sedang menggila hari ini."

Siapa?

Tetsuya tersenyum—kembali—kepada Seijuurou, "Ayo masuk."

Seijuurou dengan patuh mengikuti Tetsuya masuk kedalam rumah mungil yang bagian dalamnya dicat berwarna cream.

Benar-benar menenangkan. Apalagi rumah ini terletak dipinggir kota Tokyo yang pasti akan jauh dari kebisingan kota.

"Momoi-san, bisakah kau buatkan teh hangat untuk tamuku?" teriak Tetsuya dari dalam ruang tamu. Ia menyuruh Seijuurou untuk menunggu sebentar di sana, sebelum akhirnya sosok Tetsuya menghilang untuk mencari orang yang dipanggilnya Momoi.

Sepeninggal Tetsuya, Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang tamu itu. Berbagai foto—yang umumnya adalah foto Tetsuya dan teman-temannya dulu, serta beberapa foto waktu mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih—terpampang rapi di meja rak yang berisi cukup banyak buku.

Berbagai tanaman hias pun ada disana, diletakkan di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke halaman rumah. Seijuurou cukup paham dengan keberadaan tanaman tersebut, karena Tetsuya sangat menyukai tanaman.

"Kau tunggulah disini sebentar, Tetsu-kun sedang ada sedikit urusan." Suara wanita menyapa telinga Seijuurou, membawanya kembali kepada kenyataan.

Seijuurou memandang wanita itu heran.

Siapa dia?

"Kau... siapa?"

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar, mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan Seijuurou.

"Oh aku? Aku Momoi Satsuki, perawat pribadi Tetsu-kun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh dan juga segelas air putih di atas meja rendah, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa tunggal yang bersebarangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Seijuurou.

"Aku diminta Ryou-chan untuk menemani Tetsu-kun yang tinggal sendiri. Hah—aku tak habis pikir, Tetsu-kun sudah menikah namun masih tinggal sendiri disini. Kalau saja Tetsu-kun mau melupakan suaminya itu, sekarang ia pasti sudah menjadi suamiku." Jelas Momoi tanpa diminta.

Seijuurou terdiam, diam-diam ia ingin melempari gadis bersurai pink itu dengan gunting kesayangannya. Atas dasar apa ia bisa mengatakan jika Tetsuya ini bisa menjadi calon suaminya?

Bermimpilah.

Seijuurou menyipitkan matanya, "Kau perawat?"

Song Qian mengangguk, "Yap. Sudah kukatakan tentang itu bukan? Untuk alasan itu juga aku ada disini. Lagipula dulu aku pernah merawat Tetsu-kun."

Alasan? Tunggu. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

**.-.-.**

"Apakah Momoi-san bercerita macam-macam kepadamu, Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya begitu ia menampakkan dirinya di ruang tamu.

Satsuki menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan sebal, "Tidak. Tenang saja. Lagipula aku hanya sedikit bercerita tentangmu yang tinggal sendirian. Oh betapa malangnya seorang Akashi Tetsuya yang sudah menikah namun ditinggal suaminya."

Seijuurou diam membatu, sedangkan Tetsuya? Ia hanya memandang datar gadis itu.

Satsuki mengusap tengkuknya, entah kenapa ia merasa keadaan disini terlalu canggung?

"Sudahlah, rasanya aku merusak suasana. Aku pergi berbelanja dulu Tetsu-kun, aku sudah membawakan air putih untukmu. Kau tidak kuijinkan minum teh untuk hari ini. Mengerti?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, Satsuki bangkit dan mengusak rambut Tetsuya yang duduk disofa sebelahnya dengan sayang sebelum pergi menuju dapur dan pergi lewat pintu belakang.

Sepeninggal Satsuki, suasana mendadak hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara jarum jam yang berputar.

"Ada apa Seijuurou-kun? Tidak biasanya kau menemuiku." Ucap Tetsuya memecah keheningan.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, ia agak ragu untuk mengatakan ini sebenarnya, "Aku ingin minta maaf. ya begitulah."

Tetsuya tersentak.

Seijuurou, meminta maaf?

Apakah ini hal yang positif untuk hubungan mereka kedepan?

Bolehkah Tetsuya berharap?

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Tetsuya tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak bohong. Ia memang sudah memaafkan Seijuurou sejak lama—meski rasanya luka dihatinya itu tidak akan pernah sembuh—untuk saat ini.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Tetsuya, kenapa orang bernama Satsuki itu ada di—"

"Kurasa Momoi-san sudah mengatakan alasan mengapa ia disini." Tetsuya memotong perkataan Seijuurou, membuat Seijuurou bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

**.-.-.**

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara jendela yang berderak karena tertiup angin.

Jangan katakan jika dirinya kembali terkena insomnia.

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya memang begitu. Mengingat ia begitu susah tidur semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu dan mudah terbangun jika mendengar suara sepelan apapun. Hal ini tentu bukan hal yang baik, mengingat ia hanya bisa tertidur 2 sampai 3 jam saja dalam semalam.

Namun ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega, karena insomnianya itu tidak menganggu waktunya disiang hari—seperti menyelesaikan proyek novel terbarunya.

Tetsuya beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Manik baby bluenya langsung bisa menangkap sosok Satsuki yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Terbangun kembali?" tanya Satsuki begitu ia melihat sosok Tetsuya yang langsung duduk di kursi yang menghadap counter dapur. Tetsuya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut dan menangguk lemah.

Satsuki tersenyum miris, "Sarapanlah dulu. Lalu minum obatmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau tau bukan jika kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah?" ucapnya sambil menaruh sepiring sandwich dan juga segelas susu coklat diatas meja counter.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu sandwich. Tiba-tiba saja Sensei memanggilku, yah kurasa ini menyangkut tugasku." Jelas Satsuki.

Tetsuya menanggukkan kepalanya, "Tak masalah. Kau tidak perlu berhenti bekerja di rumah sakit. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Satsuki menyipitkan matanya, ia sedikit membanting kotak makannya, "Oh apa kau bilang? Baik-baik saja? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius." Tetsuya berucap datar. Ia mulai menyantap makanannya dalam diam.

Satsuki yang sedang mengepak makanannya terdiam sejenak, ia lalu menghampiri Tetsuya di meja counter, "Oh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Tetsu-kun."

Tetsuya menatap Satsuki bingung, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi sosok didepannya karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Satsuki berdehem, "Lelaki kemarin, siapamu? Ia cukup tampan."

Tetsuya tersedak. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya, Satsuki mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat reaksi Tetsuya yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan. Ia dengan sigap mengambil segelas air putih untuk Tetsuya dan dengan cepat langsung diambilnya.

"Reaksimu berlebihan." Cibir Satsuki.

Tetsuya menatap tajam sosok wanita didepannya, "Pertanyaanmu yang aneh Momoi-san. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya penasaran. Yah, kulihat tidak pernah ada lelaki lain yang kesini kecuali, Ryou-chan dan Dai-chan. Jadi ya, aku cukup penasaran." Ucap Satsuki. Ia mengambil alih gelas Tetsuya dan membawanya ke bak cuci.

"Berhentilah untuk selalu penasaran." ucap Tetsuya datar. Kini ia tengah meminum susu coklat hangatnya dengan tenang.

Satsuki mengeringkan tangannya, "Itu termasuk dalam wewenangku. Jadi jawab saja, jangan berbelit."

Tetsuya terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya, ia sedikit bimbang untuk memberitahu Satsuki tentang Seijuurou. Tapi wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut—dan Tetsuya tau, Satsuki akan terus menatapnya seperti itu sampai semua rasa penasarannya terjawab.

"Kau serius ingin tau?" tanya Tetsuya ragu. Dapat dilihatnya Satsuki mengangguk mantap. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Dia... suamiku."

"Tunggu, jadi dia suamimu? Tak kusangka dia cukup tampan." Ucap Satsuki sambil menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan berbinar.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ia akui suaminya memang tampan—sangat tampan.

Satsuki mengacak surai baby blue Tetsuya dengan sayang, "Aku tak akan menanyakan padamu kenapa kalian tinggal terpisah. Tenang saja."

Tetsuya tersenyum menatap Satsuki yang sudah mulai beranjak menjauh. Ia tersenyum lemah.

Ia bersyukur, Satsuki tidak menanyakannya.

**.-.-.**

Seijuurou terdiam didepan pagar putih itu, ia kembali menimbang-nimbang niatnya untuk berkunjung kesana.

Seijuurou tersentak ketika ia melihat sesosok wanita yang memakai coat panjang berwarna coklat menghampirinya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dihembus angin. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut kepada Seijuurou.

"Menemui Tetsu-kun? Masuk saja, kurasa ia sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya sekarang." Ucapnya.

Seijuurou mengernyit heran ketika wanita itu hendak berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seijuurou.

Wanita itu terlihat mengernyit bingung, namun ia langsung tersenyum, "Aku ada sedikit urusan. Tolong jaga Tetsu-kun sebentar."

Reflek, Seijuurou mengangguk. Membuat wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

**.-.-.**

Entahlah, Tetsuya tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Pagi hari, saat Tetsuya hendak keluar sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar sambil melihat butiran salju, ia menemukan sosok Seijuurou tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dan hendak mengetuk pintu.

Jika saja Seijuurou tak berdehem, maka dapat dipastikan jika Tetsuya akan terus mematung didepan pintu dan menganggap semua yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Seijuurou memecah keheningan.

Tetsuya yang tengah terduduk disamping jendela terdiam sejenak. Berbagai pertanyaan masuk kedalam otaknya. Sejak kapan Seijuurou menjadi sedikit lebih perhatian seperti ini?

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tersentak. Ia menatap Seijuurou, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk. Ada apa?"

Seijuurou terdiam, ia menjadi ragu. Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya, ia ingin sedikit memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Dan ia ingin menyakinkan hatinya.

**.-.-.**

Sosok Tetsuya hanya mampu tercengang dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Taman pohon Sakura.

Tetsuya tersenyum senang. Walaupun hari ini sedang musim dingin—dan bunga Sakura belum bermekaran, tapi berbagai gantungan lampu dan lampion yang menghiasinya membuatnya terlihat sangat indah dimata Tetsuya. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari paras cantiknya.

Seijuurou yang berdiri dibelakang Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Tetsuya yang tak hentinya tersenyum bahagia.

Tubuh mungil Tetsuya yang terlihat tenggelam di mantel panjang berwarna coklat tua dikenakannya. Syal merahnya melilit leher jenjangnya.

Seijuurou hanya bisa mengagumi. Betapa indahnya sosok manusia dihadapannya.

Hei, kemana saja ia sebenarnya?

**.-.-.**

"Tak kusangka Seijuurou-kun masih ingat jika aku menyukai sakura." Ucap Tetsuya kepada Seijuurou, namun ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari barisan pohon Sakura.

Seijuurou hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kesulitan untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, uap mengepul dari mulut mungilnya. Seijuurou masih saja mengacuhkannya.

Tetsuya melempar pandangannya kearah Seijuurou yang masih terdiam ditempatnya semula. Namun wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat. Perlahan, Tetsuya mendekati sosok Seijuurou, diraihnya tangan Seijuurou dan digenggamnya.

Dingin.

Perlahan Tetsuya melepaskan syal merahnya dan melilitkannya di leher Seijuurou.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**.-.-.**

Seharian penuh Seijuurou mengajak Tetsuya untuk berjalan-jalan.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya cukup heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Seijuurou mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, bahkan saat mereka mampir kesebuah toko buku, Seijuurou membeli novel pertamanya.

Berbagai pertanyaan merasuk kedalam pikiran Tetsuya.

Ada apa?

**.-.-.**

"Jika Seijuurou-kun ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku." Ucap Tetsuya tanpa menatap Seijuurou. Manik baby bluenya sibuk menatap butiran salju yang turun dari jendela cafe yang tempo hari pernah Tetsuya kunjungi bersama Ryouta.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, terlihat kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya, "Tidak ada masalah."

Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya, "Sungguh?"

Dan Seijuurou hanya mengangguk menanggapi sosok didepannya.

Suasana diantara keduanya kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara dari para pengunjung cafe yang cukup ramai. Yah, memangnya siapa yang ingin tetap berada diluar dengan hujan salju yang tergolong cukup lebat?

"Kau sedang menyelesaikan novel barumu?" tanya Seijuurou memecah keheningan.

Tetsuya yang sedang menyesap secangkir coklat hangatnya menatap Seijuurou sejenak, darimana Seijuurou tau?

"Begitulah. Darimana Seijuurou-kun tau? Ryouta-kun?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. Ia menyesap black coffenya. Tetsuya yang melihat Seijuurou mengangguk menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa Seijuurou-kun tau alamat rumahku yang sekarang juga dari Ryouta-kun?" tanyanya. Seijuurou memandang Tetsuya sejenak, ia kembali mengangguk membenarkan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Seijuurou berdering, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Seijuurou segera meraih ponselnya dan pergi ketoilet untuk menjawabnya, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang menatap punggung Seijuurou dengan pandangan tanya.

Siapa yang menelpon Seijuurou?

Kekasihnya kah?

"Astaga." Tetsuya terlonjak kaget ketika ponselnya berdering keras. Ia membuka flip ponselnya dan menemukan nama Satsuki dilayar ponselnya.

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang berada di cafe. Ada apa?" jawab Tetsuya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok Seijuurou. Ia menghela nafas ketika tak menemukan sosok Seijuurou dimanapun.

"_Hari sedang bersalju seperti ini dan kau berada diluar rumah? Kau gila Tetsu-kun."_

Tetsuya memutar matanya bosan. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada suasana diluar cafe, "Aku berada dicafe. Setidaknya aku tidak berada diluar ruangan. Jangan berlebihan."

"_Aku tidak berlebihan. Hanya saja, kenapa kau meninggalkan obatmu? Lagi." _

"Aku sengaja meninggalkannya."

"_Bodoh. Bagaimana jika kau pingsan lagi? Kau ini benar-benar." _

Tetsuya dapat mendengar sosok Satsuki menghela nafas berat, Tetsuya tersenyum—walaupun ia yakin sosok disana tidak akan melihat senyumnya.

"Tidak akan. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ucapnya langsung memutuskan panggilan telponnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Tetsuya menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara kursi ditarik, dan matanya menangkap sosok Seijuurou sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Dari siapa? Kekasihmu?" tanya Tetsuya. Seijuurou terdiam. Tetsuya langsung merutuki mulutnya yang bertanya sembarangan seperti itu.

"Oh maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—mencampuri urusan Seijuurou-kun." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Tak apa. Telepon tadi memang dari ya—"

"Tidak apa. Apa dia mencarimu? Hari sudah beranjak gelap." Tetsuya memotong perkataan Seijuurou, ia memandang keluar cafe. Hari memang sudah beranjak gelap, namun hujan salju masih saja turun.

"Kau benar. Ayo pulang." Ajak Seijuurou. Tetsuya menangguk, ia pun beranjak dari meja cafe setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan uang diatas meja itu.

Saat ia beranjak meninggalkan cafe, seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi mendekatinya dan menutup mata Tetsuya. Seijuurou yang berada disampingnya dibuat bingung dengan kedatangan lelaki itu yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Tetsuya kaget. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan itu, namun sia-sia mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil, dan juga tenaganya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas ketika sebuah tawa menerobos masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Ia pun merubah ekspresi datarnya menjadi kesal ketika suara tawa lelaki itu tidaklah asing untuknya.

"Lepaskan. Ini tidak lucu." Ucapnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh dan melepaskan tangannya.

Lelaki itu mengusap tengkuknya kaku, entah kenapa ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya tajam dan aura gelap yang menguar disekelilingnya namun jelas ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok Seijuurou yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan marah Nee-san. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya santai, ia pun melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada Seijuurou yang masih setia menatap dirinya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya, dengan tak berperasaan ia langsung menginjak kaki lelaki yang baru saja memanggilnya Nee-san.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya.

Tetsuya masih menatap sebal sosok lelaki itu, "Berhenti memanggilku Nee-san atau aku akan membawakan Nigou lagi untukmu." ancamnya sambil menatap datar lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, uap mengepul dari mulutnya.

Tetsuya beralih pada sosok Seijuurou yang memasang wajah dinginnya, "Seijuurou-kun, perkenalkan, dia temanku, Kagami-kun."

Seijuurou menatap acuh sosok lelaki yang baru saja dikenalkan oleh Tetsuya kepadanya. "Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kagami Taiga."

Tetsuya mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Ia merasa seperti ada aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari dua sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Anou—sebaiknya kita segera pulang Seijuurou-kun, sebelum salju bertambah lebat." Ucap Tetsuya seraya menggandeng tangan Seijuurou. Namun sebelum itu, ia berbincang sejenak dengan Kagami.

Seijuurou menyipitkan matanya ketika retina matanya menangkap,

Kagami yang mencium kening Tetsuya penuh sayang.

**.-.-.**

Tetsuya masih terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Hari sudah beranjak siang—walaupun suhu udara masih sama saja seperti sebelumnya, dingin. Bahkan menurut Tetsuya sangatlah dingin. Tetsuya membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu berderit.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Ucap Satsuki yang baru saja memasuki kamar Tetsuya. Ia berjalan mendekati Tetsuya, ditaruhnya semangkuk bubur dan juga segelas air putih diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, menandakan ia tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Satsuki menghela nafas panjang, ia mengusap rambut Tetsuya penuh sayang.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau harus selalu membawa obatmu Tetsuya. Sekarang lihatlah keadaanmu. Bersyukurlah kau baru pingsan saat dua langkah masuk kedalam rumah, jadi ya, lelaki itu tidak melihatmu." Ucap Satsuki panjang lebar.

Tetsuya tersenyum—lagi, "Syukurlah Seijuurou-kun tak melihatnya." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kagami mengatakan padaku kemarin kau baru saja berkencan dengan siapa itu—eum, Seijuurou?" tanyanya. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Bukan kencan, hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Kagami-kun mengarang cerita."

Satsuki terkikik geli, "Dia itu memang terbiasa melebihkan segala sesuatunya. Kau sendiri tau itu bukan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lemah. Ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemah. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja ia kesulitan.

"Haruskah kita kerumah sakit? Tak ada peningkatan yang berarti dari kesehatanmu Tetsu-kun, bahkan terkesan... memburuk." Ucap Satsuki, ia menatap sedih Tetsuya yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Apakah aku harus memanggilkan Ryou-chan untukmu? Oh atau Akashi-san saja?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya menggeleng lemah, "Jangan."

Satsuki kembali menghela nafasnya. Kenapa lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini sangatlah keras kepala? Tak sadarkah lelaki itu jika Satsuki sangatlah mengkhawatirkannya?

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Ia hanya kelelahan, ya hanya kelelahan. Namun semua dari apa yang sudah ia rasakan sudah cukup membuktikan apa yang sebenarnya mendera dirinya. Dadanya yang selalu berdenyut nyeri. Tubuhnya yang mudah lelah. Dan lain sebagainya, sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya pada Tetsuya.

Dan sekarang Tetsuya harus terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Efek dari acara jalan-jalannya kemarin bersama Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tidak menyangka jika acara berjalan-jalan sejenak dengan Seijuurou akan menguras habis seluruh staminanya. Bahkan sepulang dari cafe, Tetsuya ambruk didepan Satsuki. Membuat Satsuki merasakan panik dan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Tetsu-kun, kau belum mendapatkan donor yang cocok untukmu. Aku dan Ryou-chan sudah mencari, namun hasilnya nihil." Lirih Satsuki.

Tetsuya perlahan membuka matanya, ia berbaring membelakangi Satsuki.

"Momoi-san dan Ryouta-kun tidak perlu mencarikan donor untukku. Jika memang aku masih ditakdirkan untuk bernapas sampai nanti, keajaiban itu akan datang untukku. Sudah cukup aku merepotkan kalian semua. Lagipula, aku sudah lelah Momoi-san." Lirihnya.

Air mata mengalir dari manik baby bluenya. Ia merasakan nyeri yang semakin menusuk dadanya.

Namun perlu diketahui, bukan hanya sosok Tetsuya yang menangis, namun juga sosok Satsuki yang kini tengah menitikkan air matanya.

Lelah...

Apakah begitu berat beban yang ia tanggung hingga sosok Tetsuya merasa lelah?

**.-.-.**

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak Seijuurou mengajak Tetsuya berjalan-jalan, terhitung juga setelah kejadian dimana Tetsuya ambruk akibat kelelahan.

Seijuurou masih saja disibukkan oleh pekerjaan—dan juga kekasihnya, hingga membuat waktu luangnya terkuras dan benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkunjung kerumah mungil Tetsuya.

Begitu juga dengan Tetsuya, ia juga disibukkan dengan pengerjaan novelnya yang mendekati kata selesai. Tetsuya tentu memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang, mengingat ia memiliki Satsuki untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya, dan juga karena Tetsuya tak diperbolehkan keluar rumah untuk melakukan aktifitasnya karena udara musim dingin Tokyo yang sangat menusuk.

Yah, Tetsuya memang rentan terhadap udara dingin. Apalagi semenjak ia menjalani perawatan khusus.

Perawatan atas penyakitnya.

Penyakit jantung yang dideritanya.

Tetsuya sendiri tak tau dengan jelas bagaimana penyakitnya dulu bisa kambuh kembali setelah ia mendapatkan vonis sembuh dari dokter. Apakah karena stress yang ia alami? Entahlah, ia tidak tau dan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah, dan juga menerima semuanya, termasuk pengawasan dari Satsuki.

Dibawah pengawasan Satsuki, Tetsuya benar-benar menjalani perawatan ketat dirumah, karena Tetsuya menolak untuk dibawa kerumah sakit.

Selama beberapa minggu itu pula, kesehatan Tetsuya semakin menurun. Tetsuya memang memaksakan diri untuk lembur demi menyelesaikan novelnya. Membuat Satsuki harus ekstra dalam merawat Tetsuya.

Satsuki tidak mengerti, selama sebulan ini, Tetsuya sering pingsan. Bahkan setelah ia meminta bantuan dari Kagami—temannya dulu dan juga sahabat Tetsuya, untuk mengurusi rumah, sementara Satsuki mengurusi Tetsuya—tak ada perubahan berarti, semua masih sama saja. Jika sebelumnya dalam sebulan, Tetsuya akan pingsan sekali, maka dalam beberapa waktu terakhir ini, Tetsuya bisa pingsan jika ia sedikit saja kelelahan. Tak jarang pula Satsuki menemukan Tetsuya meringkuk dikamarnya sambil menangis dan memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Satsuki—dibantu oleh Ryouta, Daiki dan juga Kagami sudah berkali-kali membujuk Tetsuya untuk pergi menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, namun Tetsuya selalu menolak. Ia bilang, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan berada dirumah.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang-orang tersayangnya.

**.-.-.**

"Kau harus menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit Tetsu-kun." Ucap Satsuki kepada Tetsuya yang sedang duduk diberanda rumah.

Satsuki menatap Tetsuya sedih, tubuh mungil itu semakin kurus. Pipinya pun sudah mulai tirus dan wajah lelah tak lepas dari paras manisnya.

Satsuki tau, Tetsuya sudah mendekati batasnya, karena itulah ia terus menerus membujuk Tetsuya agar ia mau menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit. Setidaknya dengan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, harapan Tetsuya untuk bertahan lebih lama akan terwujud.

Wanita itu juga sedang mengupayakan mencari pendonor jantung untuk Tetsuya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya adalah dengan cangkok jantung.

Terdengar mustahil memang, bahkan Tetsuya langsung menolak usul dokter ketika sang dokter mengatakan hal tersebut pada Tetsuya. Namun Satsuki—dan tentunya Ryouta diam-diam mencarikan pendonor untuk Tetsuya, bahkan mereka telah memasukkan nama Tetsuya kedalam daftar pasien yang membutuhkan pendonor.

Lelaki mungil itu menatap Satsuki yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, "Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu."

Satsuki mengedikkan bahunya, ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Tetsuya, "Lalu aku harus memandangmu dengan pandangan seperti apa? Pandangan cinta?"

Tetsuya mendengus. Ia terdiam tak menjawab ucapan Satsuki. Manik matanya sibuk menatap butiran salju yang masih saja turun.

"Salju yang indah bukan?" ucap Satsuki. Tetsuya tersenyum, "Kau benar. Indah sekali."

"Bagaimana novelmu? Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Satsuki.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar, "Sedikit lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan endingnya, dan yah, aku belum menemukan ending yang tepat."

Satsuki tersenyum lembut, ia mengacak surai Tetsuya dengan penuh sayang, "Kau pasti bisa. Kau penulis terhebat yang pernah kukenal."

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku tak sehebat yang kau bayangkan." Ucapnya. Pandangan mata lelaki itu jauh menerawang kedepan.

Ending seperti apa yang ia inginkan?

Happy ending,

Ataukah

Sad ending?

**.-.-.**

"Tetsu-kun! Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Kagami-kun kemarilah!" panik Satsuki. Kagami yang sedang berada dikamarnya terlonjak kaget dan menghampiri wanita yang baru saja berteriak panik.

"Ada apa—Ya Tuhan!? Apa yang sudah terjadi?!"

Satsuki menggeleng, air mata mulai turun dari manik matanya. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat begitu panik. Kagami yang melihat keadaannya wanita itu pun tak kalah panik. Ia menghampiri Satsuki.

Satsuki, mengusap air matanya kasar, namun air mata tetap saja mengalir, ia merengkuh tubuh lemah yang kini terkulai di pangkuannya, "Cepat siapkan mobil! Kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang! Ya Tuhan, bertahanlah Tetsu-kun. Kumohon." Lirihnya sambil menangis.

Kagami dengan sigap segera berlari kedalam kamarnya, ia mengambil kunci mobil, mantel dan juga sebuah selimut tebal.

Ia berlari menghampiri Satsuki, "Selimuti Tetsuya dengan ini Satsuki."

Ia pun kembali berlari ke garasi rumah, ia terlihat begitu panik. Bagaimana tidak?

Ketika ia sedang bersantai dengan menonton pertandingan basket, Satsuki tiba-tiba berteriak panik, dan ketika Kagami menghampirinya, ia melihat wanita itu tengah menangis sambil memeluk tubuh mungil seorang lelaki mungil yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Lelaki mungil yang diam-diam dicintainya.

"Shit!" maki Kagami ketika mobilnya tak kunjung menyala.

Ia menghela nafas lega, setelah akhirnya mobilnya bisa menyala dengan normal. Ia pun berlari kearah pagar untuk membuka pagar dan kemudian kedalam rumah untuk menggendong tubuh Tetsuya kedalam mobil.

Dengan sigap Kagami menggendong tubuh mungil Tetsuya, ia mengernyit ketika menyadari betapa ringannya tubuh dalam gendongannya itu. Di belakangnya, Satsuki mengikutinya, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Kagami—dan juga Satsuki, berdoa dalam hati.

'_Kau harus bertahan...'_

**.-.-.**

Seijuurou yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya didekat rumah mungil berpagar putih itu terheran ketika tanpa sengaja telinganya menangkap suara gaduh dari dalam rumah mungil itu. Ia mengernyit heran. Kenapa harus segaduh itu?

Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, matanya menangkap siluet seorang lelaki yang tak asing bagi Seijuurou. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang pernah ditemui Seijuurou beberapa waktu lalu.

Kenapa dia ada disini?

Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Seijuurou bingung.

Ia lebih dibingungkan lagi, dengan pemandangan Kagami yang menggendong tubuh mungil Tetsuya dan membawanya kedalam mobil, lengkap dengan Satsuki yang mengikutinya dari belakang—sambil menangis?

Seijuurou menyingkir ketika ia melihat mobil Kagami yang berjalan menjauh.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Dan apa yang ia tak ketahui?

**.-.-.**

Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang berlari di tengah koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat lengang, dibelakangnya seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi berlari dibelakangnya sambil berusaha untuk memanggilnya. Nihil. Lelaki pirang itu tak mendengarkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk.

Sibuk dengan berbagai rasa khawatir yang menyeruak kedalam dirinya.

Lelaki mungil itu terhenti berlari ketika ia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang tengah terdiam diluar sebuah kamar rawat. Dengan langkah lemah ia mendekati sosok itu.

"Kagamicchi, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuyacchi-ssu?" tanyanya lirih.

Kagami terdiam, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia menggeleng lemah.

Lelaki pirang itu—Ryouta, tercekat. Tidak mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu-ssu?! Katakan padaku Kagamicchi!" bentak Ryouta. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Kagami. Pikirannya kalut. Emosinya tak stabil. Ia hanya... terlalu khawatir.

Daiki yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan Ryouta yang menangis pun menghampirinya dan memeluknya, "Tenanglah." Bisik Daiki menenangkan Ryouta.

Ryouta masih saja terisak. Emosinya benar-benar sedang tak stabil.

"Kagami bisakah kau jelaskan kepada kami?" tanya Daiki.

Kagami mengangguk lemah, ia mengusap kembali wajahnya.

"Tak ada harapan untuk Tetsuya. Ia harus segera menjalani operasinya. Namun sampai sekarang, Tetsuya belum mendapatkan donor yang tepat." Lirihnya.

Ryouta tersentak, "Belum mendapatkannya? Sampai sekarang-ssu?" tanyanya memastikan. Kagami mengangguk lemah.

Ryouta kembali menangis.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang diluar sana, kenapa harus Tetsuya?

**.-.-.**

Seijuurou terdiam di dalam mobilnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berputar didalam otaknya. Ia kini sedang berada dipinggir jalan. Ia kehilangan jejak mobil Kagami.

Ia mengusap rambutnya kasar.

Seijuurou meremas kuat dadanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Seijuurou sendiri tak tau mengapa.

Bahkan ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, ketika tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan tentang sosok Tetsuya melintas kedalam otaknya. Begitu pula dengan datangnya rasa khawatir.

Ia tak tau, apa yang sedang ia khawatirkan?

**.-.-.**

Sosok wanita cantik itu masih terdiam disamping seorang lelaki manis yang belum membuka matanya sampai saat ini. Alat bantu pernapasan dan berbagai kabel aneh melekat pada tubuh mungilnya yang kini terlihat begitu kurus.

"Kau perlu istirahat Satsuki. Kau terlihat berantakan." Ucap sebuah suara yang memasuki ruangan itu. Satsuki menggeleng lemah, tanpa menoleh pun, ia tau jika sosok Kagami yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ICU tempat Tetsuya dirawat.

"Jangan keras kepala." Cibirnya lagi. Namun Satsuki hanya menanggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada sosok Tetsuya yang terbaring lemah.

Tetsuya. Satsuki sudah menanggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri—mengingat umur mereka yang terpaut empat tahun. Satsuki sangat menyayanginya—sebagaimana ia menyayangi anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Satsuki mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sosok Kagami yang tengah terduduk di sofa yang berada diruangan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Namun Satsuki bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam disana, tanpa harus melihat kedalam kedua matanya.

Kesedihan yang begitu menyesakkan.

Satsuki tau—bahkan ia sangat tau jika sosok Kagami mencintai Tetsuya. Tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam, ia merasa tak memiliki wewenang untuk mencampuri urusan keduanya. Mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka sudah bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Mereka berdua bukanlah anak kecil yang akan selalu merengek kepadanya.

Padahal, jika boleh jujur, Satsuki diam-diam selalu membantu Kagami untuk mendapatkan hati Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tega melihat Tetsuya yang tinggal sendirian tanpa seorang suami disampingnya—bahkan setelah statusnya menikah.

Bukankah itu berarti Tetsuya masih berhak untuk mencari pengganti suaminya?

Satsuki tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia langsung berdiri ketika melihat sosok pria bersurai hijau yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau terlihat kaget sekali nanodayo." Ucapnya. Satsuki berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sosok didepannya itu adalah dokter yang khusus menangani Tetsuya, sekaligus atasannya disini. Maka setidaknya ia harus bisa menjaga sopan santun, walaupun keadaan sedang tidak terlalu mendukung seperti ini.

Orang itu terlihat mendekati sosok Satsuki, ia menepuk pelan bahu wanita itu.

"Masih ada harapan untuknya. Akhirnya kami sudah mendapatkan donor yang cocok untuknya. Jika kau mau, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang nanodayo." Ucapnya.

Satsuki terkejut, begitu pula dengan Kagami yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan dokter itu.

Satsuki menangis, ia menatap dokter dengan name tag M. Shintarou itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Benarkah?

"Apa itu benar Midorima-san?" gendang telinganya menangkap suara berat Kagami yang tengah bertanya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras ketika ia melihat dokter itu menangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lakukanlah Midorima-san. Lakukan sekarang juga jika itu bisa menyembuhkan Tetsu-kun." ucap Satsuki.

Apa saja,

Apa saja akan ia lakukan agar Tetsuya kembali sehat seperti dulu.

**.-.-.**

Langit masih menumpahkan butiran lembut berwarna putih ke bumi. Hawa dingin masih tetap terasa menusuk kulit.

Wanita cantik itu terdiam menatap kosong jendela. Jendela yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan halaman depan rumah mungil itu.

Beberapa tanaman yang diletakkan di dekat jendela itu sudah mulai layu. Wanita itu tak bergeming—sekalipun untuk menyingkirkan atau menyiraminya agar terlihat lebih segar lagi. Ia hanya merasa tak perlu.

Ia masih saja duduk termangu, pikirannya kosong. Hatinya hampa.

Ia tak pernah merasa sekosong ini sebelumnya.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, ia menatap buku tebal bersampul putih polos yang berada dipangkuannya.

Sebuah novel. Hanya kertas putih polos dengan ukiran kepingan salju timbul yang menjadi covernya. Tulisan hitam tercetak tebal di covernya.

Shadow.

Air mata Satsuki—wanita itu—langsung mengalir. Seolah sudah diatur selalu menumpahkan cairan asin itu dari matanya ketika maniknya menatap novel itu.

Terlalu banyak kenangan.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tertulis disana. Terlalu banyak kenyataan pahit yang tertulis disana.

Satsuki seolah bisa merasakan semuanya.

Apa yang dirasakan oleh penulisnya—yang selama ini tak pernah ia ketahui.

Sekelebat kutipan novel yang berada dipangkuannya berputar didalam kepalanya.

"_Jika ada manusia dengan topeng tersempurna yang ia miliki. Bisa jadi itu adalah aku. Seorang manusia yang menyembunyikan setiap luka dan kesedihan yang ada padanya dengan sebuah senyum yang selalu menghiasi parasnya._

_Namun aku tak pernah sedikitpun menyesal. Aku menikmatinya. Menikmati diriku yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng yang kubangun sendiri. Ini lebih baik. Aku tak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir padaku. Aku tak ingin membuat sesosok wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku—penjagaku, tertekan hanya karena memikirkan seorang manusia sepertiku._

_Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli jika harus selamanya bertahan dengan topeng ini. Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyumnya. Melihat senyuman dari orang-orang yang begitu berharga untukku."_

Satsuki menutup matanya sejenak, membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi putihnya. Bibirnya tergerak berbisik kepada angin yang berhembus.

"Jadi inikah yang selama ini kau sembunyikan? Semua yang kau pikirkan?" bisiknya pada sang angin.

**.-.-.**

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu masih terduduk disana. Kepalanya menengadah, merasakan lembut dan dinginnya salju yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang aneh dirinya.

Memangnya ada orang yang rela menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk dibangku teman—lengkap dengan guyuran salju? Sepertinya tidak.

Namun lelaki bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu berbeda. Ia masih disana. Bertahan pada posisinya semula. Dihiraukannya dingin yang menusuk kulit. Dihiraukannya pening yang mulai mendera dirinya.

Ia merasakan lebih banyak rasa sakit yang kini bersarang pada tubuhnya—hatinya.

Lelaki itu—Kagami—memejamkan matanya. Mencoba lebih meresapi sensasi dari benda yang merupakan favorit dari orang yang sudah mengisi lebih dari separuh hatinya.

Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, lebih dari apapun namun tak pernah bisa ia gapai.

Ironis. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Ia tak keberatan, karena itu realita yang ada.

Kagami membuka matanya, ia menatap kosong langit. Seolah ia meminta pada langit untuk membawa dirinya pergi darisini. Ilusi yang menyedihkan. Ia menertawakan dirinya yang begitu pesimis.

Kagami menyudahi fantasi menyedihkannya. Ia melirik buku putih yang tergeletak disampingnya. Diatas ranselnya.

Sebuah novel. Hanya kertas putih polos dengan ukiran kepingan salju timbul yang menjadi covernya. Tulisan hitam tercetak tebal di covernya.

Shadow.

Kagami bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca sebuah novel—ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik atau menonton pertandingan basket semalam suntuk.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri.

Alasan klise yang membuatnya membaca novel itu.

Tangan Kagami mengambil buku itu, dibukanya buku itu. Tepat dihalaman yang sudah ia tandai.

_Jika Tuhan mengizinkannya. Ingin sekali diriku membalas perasaannya. Membalas perasaannya yang begitu suci kepadaku. Namun, aku layaknya sang iblis yang jatuh cinta pada malaikat. Perasaan suci itu seolah menohokku. Tak kupungkiri, aku pun mencintainya. Layaknya seorang adik yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Aku tak mampu, tak mampu bila harus mencintaimu lebih dari itu._

_Aku tak mampu bila harus menghapus eksistensinya yang sudah terpatri dalam hatiku._

_Aku takut sosokmu hanyalah pelarian dari rasa sakit yang selama ini menderaku._

_Jika aku memang diberi kesempatan, jika memang takdir ini berpihak padaku. Aku berjanji. Berjanji untuk menyakinkan hati ini sekali lagi. _

Kagami tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui semua makna dibalik kata kiasan yang tertulis disana. Entah ia yang terlalu jenius—atau instingnya yang terlalu tajam.

Lelaki itu memandang langit sekali lagi.

"Jika ada kesempatan, apakah kau akan benar-benar memilihku?"

**.-.-.**

Terlihat sepasang anak manusia tengah berdiri dibalkon rumah mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tubuh.

Pria bersurai navy blue itu beranjak masuk kedalam sebelum kembali kebalkon dengan sebuah selimut tebal ditangannya. Disampirkannya selimut itu pada sang pria bersurai pirang.

"Nee, Daikicchi. Katakan jika semua ini mimpi." Lirih Ryouta. Manik matanya menatap kosong kedepan.

Daiki yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon. Matanya terfokus menatap langit yang perlahan mulai menitikkan butiran putih nan dingin.

"Jika ini semua hanya mimpi, dinginnya udara musim dingin tentu tidak akan membuatmu kedinginan seperti itu." balasnya.

Ryouta tidak bergeming, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada sebuah benda berwarna putih.

"Meski terlampau sering diabaikan, aku merasa sangat beruntung telah mengenal kalian dalam hidupku. Meski kau sosok yang berisik dan selalu sesukanya sendiri, meski pasanganmu adalah orang yang kasar dan tidak pandai menyampaikan perasaannya. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku seandainya aku tidak pernah dipertemukan dengan kalian. Sahabatku, hartaku yang berharga."

"Huh?" Daiki mengernyit ketika mendengar kalimat bernada serius yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Ryouta. Kening Daiki mengernyit samar ketika setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi orang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut.

Ryouta memejamkan matanya, senyum kecil terulas diparas tampannya, "Itu yang dia katakan-ssu. Itu yang Tetsuyacchi katakan... tentang kita, Daikicchi."

Daiki terhenyak. Ia beranjak mendekati Ryouta dan memeluk tubuh itu—erat.

"Ya. Dan dia adalah harta kita yang paling berharga juga."

.-.-.

Rumah mungil itu masih terlihat sama.

Sunyi, dan sepi. Meskipun ada dua orang pria yang berada didalam sana.

"Akashi-kun, makanlah sesuatu. Aku khawatir padamu." Pria bersurai coklat itu mendekati sosok pria bersurai crimson yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou hanya memandang lelaki mungil itu melalui sudut matanya, dan kembali berkutat pada sebuah buku bersampul putih bersih.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Kouki?" tanyanya dingin.

Kouki—Furihata Kouki terdiam. Tangannya yang memegang nampan terlihat bergetar.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu semua yang terjadi diantara kita sudah berakhir?"

Lagi, Seijuurou melemparkan pandangan tajamnya pada sosok pria mungil yang beberapa waktu lalu masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Furihata menghela nafas, "Meskipun hubungan kita sudah berakhir, aku masih memiliki alasan untuk berada disisimu. Bagaimanapun, kau masih membutuhkan seseorang disampingmu setelah keper—"

BRAK

"Jangan. Berbicara. Lagi."

Furihata terdiam, ia menatap sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang terlihat begitu berantakan—sangat bukan Akashi. Pria bersurai coklat itu menghela nafas, diletakkannya nampan berisi makanan itu dimeja yang tidak jauh dari Seijuurou, "Aku pulang dulu Akashi-kun."

Ia lebih memilih untuk pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou yang tengah tenggelam dalam delusi yang pria muda itu ciptakan sendiri.

Delusi tentang seorang pria manis bernama Akashi Tetsuya.

Sesampainya diluar pintu rumah, tubuh Furihata melemas hingga tubuhnya bersua dengan dinginnya lantai teras. Setitik demi setitik air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Perasaan sesak atas nama rasa bersalah kini bersemayam dalam benaknya.

Andai saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Seijuurou.

Andai saja Seijuurou tidak menaruh simpati atas penyakit yang ia derita.

Andai saja dirinya tak jatuh pada pesona Seijuurou.

Andai saja ia tidak masuk dalam kehidupan Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya.

Andai saja...

Ah, terlalu banyak kata andai saja dalam kamus Furihata.

Sementara itu, sepeninggal Furihata, sosok Akashi lebih memilih untuk pergi kekamarnya. Ia mengunci kamar itu dari dalam dan menyalakan saklar lampu dikamar tersebut.

Kamar yang awalnya gelap gulita itu menjadi lebih terang, menampilan sisi utuh kamar yang sudah beberapa waktu terakhir tidak pernah ditempati lagi oleh pemiliknya yang lain.

Akashi Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil begitu nama Tetsuya terlintas dalam benaknya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju sebuah lemari berwarna putih yang berada disudut kamar. Dengan perlahan, Seijuurou mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih.

Bukan, itu bukan kemejanya.

Itu adalah kemeja milik orang yang—tanpa ia sadari—masih sangat ia cintai hingga detik ini.

Senyum tipis terpatri apik diparasnya. Kemeja ini... adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke 19 yang ia berikan kepada Tetsuya. Masih segar diingatan Seijuurou, Tetsuya yang selalu mengenakan kemeja ini disetiap momen mereka bersama dulu.

Ketika dulu mereka selalu membagi kisah bersama.

Ketika dulu mereka selalu tertawa dan menangis bersama.

Ketika dulu kehidupan mereka bagaikan sebuah novel romansa yang manis tiada tara.

Tapi semuanya itu hanyalah dulu. Sebuah memori. Sebuah kenangan.

Dan semua itu karena ulahnya. Ulahnya yang tidak bisa menjaga hatinya untuk hanya mencintai seseorang.

Ulahnya yang terlambat menafsirkan jika hanya sosok Tetsuyalah yang ia cintai—sedangkan Furihata adalah orang yang menarik perhatiannya atas tingkah-tingkah konyolnya, dan juga rasa simpati atas penyakit yang menderitanya.

Bukan Tetsuya yang selalu nampak apa adanya dan selalu mencurahkan segala cinta kasihnya meski berkali-kali Seijuurou menggoreskan luka baru dihatinya.

Bukan Tetsuya yang selalu menyembunyikan keadaannya sendiri hanya karena tidak ingin menambah beban baru dipundaknya.

Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dipeluknya erat kemeja putih bersih itu.

Samar-samar bau khas Akashi Tetsuya masuk kedalam penciumannya. Wangi lembut dan menenangkan, wangi vanilla yang hanya dimiliki oleh Tetsuya. Isakan samar mulai terdengar dari sosok pria tersebut.

Tubuh Seijuurou seolah kehilangan kekuatannya. Tubuh itu terjatuh kelantai dengan posisi masih memeluk kemeja putih itu—tak lupa buku putih yang tadi dibawanya ikut terjatuh dan menampilkan halaman terakhir—dimana pada halaman tersebut terdapat bekas air mata yang telah mengering.

Air mata penyelasan dari sang Emperror.

"Kembalilah Tetsuya. Kumohon... Aku mencintaimu..."

Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu, ia akan mengganti setiap gores luka itu dengan sebuah senyum manis dari sosok malaikat birunya.

"_Untuk suamiku terkasih, _

_Jangan pernah sesali apa yang sudah terjadi._

_Jangan pernah menangis atas semua yang terjadi pada diriku—diri kita._

_Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah untuk semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui dulu. Tersenyumlah untuk semua kebahagiaan—canda, tawa dan tangis yang pernah kita bagi dahulu._

_Ketahuilah, hanya namamu yang terpatri dalam hatiku. Rasanya sangatlah sulit untuk menggantikan eksistensimu dengan sosok lain._

_Meski kau sudah memilikinya. Meski kau lebih mencintanya._

_Meski kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi..._

_Tapi hati ini, sampai saat ini masih milikmu. Rasa cinta ini seutuhnya masih milikmu._

_Aku mencintaimu, dengan segala yang kumiliki, dengan seluruh hembus nafas yang kupunya._

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan kisah cinta yang apik untukmu._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Mungkin inilah endingku. Tapi jangan pernah jadikan ini sebagai endingmu juga._

_Carilah kebahagiaanmu. _

_Karena aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menemukan kebahagiaan itu tanpaku._

_Tuliskanlah endingmu dengan tanganmu sendiri suamiku, tuliskanlah kisah happy ending pada buku takdirmu._

_Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu._

_Dengan ini, kisah hidupku sepenuhnya telah usai dengan sosokmu yang selalu kucintai._

_Berbahagilah suamiku, denganku, ataupun tanpaku._

_Kuroko-Akashi Tetsuya._

**END**.

Kuro's corner:

Doumo minna-san.

Oke, saya tidak akan banyak bicara dulu, tapi saya mau menyampaikan pesan yang cukup panjang. Entah penting atau tidak bahkan saya sendiri tidak tau.

Jadi begini, mungkin saya akan jarang update, makluk sudah kls 12 bou. Jadi, saya minta maaf atas ketidakprofesionalan saya jadi seorang author. Tapi percayalah, ini bukan kehendak saya, tapi kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa. Da aku mah apa atuh :"(

Saya minta doa restu saja dari minna-san yang baik dan berbudiman.

Saya suki kalian.

Jaa~ sampai ketemu nanti! Boleh minta review?^^

p.s: Terimakasih buat minna-san yang sudah review dichapter satu. Uh, saya tidak menyangka loh, kalau karya abal saya ini bisa menguras air mata kalian.

Dan juga untuk Yuna-san, hehe ceritanya berbeda dengan yg Yuna-san terka ya. Maafkan daku kalau plot dichpter dua ini bikin pusing kepala, dan tidak sesuai harapan.

Untuk Flow L, saya minta maaf huweee. Sudah tega membuatmu menunggu, duh cutter mana cutter /woy! Mohon kesabarannya saja ya, semoga saja kamu tidak bosan dan tidak amnesia kalau What the Hell diupdate nanti-_-v


End file.
